


Forgotten Marriage

by Megane183



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Korrasami is Canon, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vanilla Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane183/pseuds/Megane183
Summary: "We have less than two months to find that codicil or we can ... We could always.."Korra swallowed thickly as Asami let that suggestion hang, her eyes focused on Asami's lips. She could stop her heart every time Asami mentioned that codicil. It just reinforced that cold hard truth of Korra's return.."So I don't have a say in this?" Korra asked with her blue eyes not leaving hersA bare hint of surprise and irritation sparked in her green eyes."I'm trying to handle this situation as quickly as I can"The bittersweet emotion sent a pang through Korra's chest, making it hard to breathe. Korra will have to leave eventually, but memories of this time ..their time would sustain her through the lonely months and years ahead.Because there was no way the old Asami Sato would settle for second best..





	1. One

Married  
Asami Sato had a wife. And apparently she was living in the Earth Kingdom.

What in Raava's name she had been into?

Asami swirled the untouched Earth kingdom bourbon and ice around in her glass, ignoring another alpha's flirtatious smile as he walked down the isle.

This mystery wife had automatically inherited a ten percent controlling share of her father, Hiroshi's Satomobile empire. That is. If she found the missing codicil. If not, Fire Empire Law decreed the controlling share will be equally divided into both of them due to her lack of prenuptial agreement. 

Focusing her attention out the window of the first class section, she glared into pitch blackness, sixty thousand feet above the earth.

Her life had been one surreal revelation after another since that racing prototype test runs that had put her father to his intensive care and wiped out much of Asami's memory.

From various social medias she uncovered details.. Asami met her wife last year in Zaofu, Earth Kingdom. Love at first sight, Opal recalled. 

And for every glowing avowal of love .. the social media flipside comments. 

Gold digger Alpha.. Poor Omega Heiress..

Her mouth thinned, Raiko's educated insults had been heavy and likely deceited details. 

Raiko: "She ran out of you, Asami.. You've never dwelt on the past, so forget about her and focus on the company.. "

How could she focus when she couldn't remember? 

Now she was demanding an immediate settlement of her father's estate, yet the swaying board of directors confined in legal sentiments of the other half owner's responsibilities. Despite Hiroshi's deathbed confession of a codicil, she was still missing any hard evidence. The company lawyers had no record of it nor was there anything in Hiroshi's private papers. And Asami couldn't remember.

Asami knew one thing.. doing nothing meant she'd lose Future Industries legacy, her father's entire reason for living and breathing.

So she put her case to a sympathetic judge and received a two months stay on the execution. Now she was chasing a stranger, flying four hours from Republic City to Zaofu in hopes of triggering her memory and uncovering the truth. 

Raiko's deceit continued to burn in her gut like a newly stroked flame. Until she knew more, until she could trust Korra, if she could. She'll keep the details of her father's bequest to herself. And when she finds that codicil, she will offer Korra a good price. A win win situation.

 

Her cellphone  
The soft thrill broke through Korra Sato's foggy but promising dream, with a grin she groped. After knocking over her alarm , a bag of M&M's and a notepad on the night stand she finally found her phone.

Korra: "For the last time, Bolin, it's late," 

Korra muttered, keeping her eyes firmly shut as she snuggled back under the sheets.

Korra:"I've been working all night and I don't.need you checking up on me every hour just because I'm,,"

Asami: "Korra"

Korra: " What!""

Korra felt her eyes sprang open in shock from a soft toned voice.

Asami: "It's Asami"

Shock hit her like an off course meteorite, her .breath lost in the wake of stunned silence that followed, a dozen snappy comebacks came into her lips..

Korrai: "Who? Oh right my wife who wanted a divorce after cheating on me with another Alpha.. Sorry, wrong number"

All delivered with consummate cool that would have made an Antarctic wind feel tropical. 

Korra:"Don't call anyone at an indecent hour!"

Korra choked out, then throwing the cellphone away with a shaking hand. Still glaring at the phone when it rang again.

Asami : "I'll just keep on calling all night if you love it so much."

Korra:"What do you want?"

Asami: " I need to see you"

The soft feminine voice, all warm and sensual as Korra remembered, sent a dozen unwelcome sensations shooting across her skin. 

Korra: "see me..."

What had happened to that touch of sultry Asami had perfected and degraded the alpha.. Now Korra had frozen over and she sounded as nervous and awkward as a teenager. 

She kicked off the sheets and stood. Asami was finally going to do it . Two months, three weeks and five days after Korra had walked out on her, her wife had decided to sign those divorce papers and get rid of her for good.

Asami: "Korra are you still there?"

Korra:" yes.."

Korra waited. The silence just stretched loud and long until curiosity snapped

Korra: "Why"

Asami: "I need a favor".

Korra:"A favor?"

Asami: "For starters. I'm stuck at the airport because of a transport strike."

Korra:" You're here in Zaofu?"

Asami: " Yes"

Korra sat heavily on the bed 

Korra: "Why are you here?"

Korra demanded

Asami:"Look, Korra.. I'm jetlagged and need a shower. Pick me up and we can argue about it then"

It was a typical Asami reply, a boss typed unOmega like. It always stuck like a knife in Korra's heart. Remembering her face and eyes that lingered in her dreams.. and how quickly Korra became so naive..so in love.. How fast it turned into a heartbreak when she found her in her Republic City office, half naked with the Fire Nation Prince.

Korra: "We're over"

Korra said in anger dashing away memories

Korra:"You said you're with someone else.. What makes you think I'm interested in anything you have to say?"

The line went silent. Outside her bedroom Naga barked, followed by the screeched of car tires.

Asami: "I thought we left our relationship as friends"

Korra:"Friends don't fly in indecent hours without giving each other notice"

And friends don't ripped each other's hearts out

Korra:"We're not friends anymore, Asami.. We're ex wives"

Asami:" But you're still legally my wife"

Korra: "You never had time being one .. many differences you like to point out."

Asami:" I've got your divorce papers.. you need them signed"

Korra: " I'll see you tomorrow"

Asami: " You're apartment it's mine"

Korra: "It's Tenzin's"

Asami: "I bought the whole block from Tenzin's" 

Disbelief shot Korra to her feet .

Korra: "What are you playing at?"

Asami: "Meet me here at Earth Kingdom Airlines"

Korra hang up to think properly

Did she want her back? Not this side of Raava's, after what they'd done to each other..

What if she ignored Asami?

Bad move. She only take that as a challenge, turn on her omega charm and seduce her into agreeing with whatever she wanted.

That was how they'd ended up in bed. And married. Korra was a goner when it came to Asami. Persuasion her sultry movements, beautiful in every way, a natural as her Vaatu green eyes..


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We have less than two months to find that codicil or we can ... We could always.."
> 
> Korra swallowed thickly as Asami let that suggestion hang, her eyes focused on Asami's lips. She could stop her heart every time Asami mentioned that codicil. It just reinforced that cold hard truth of Korra's return..
> 
> "So I don't have a say in this?" Korra asked with her blue eyes not leaving hers
> 
> A bare hint of surprise and irritation sparked in her green eyes.
> 
> "I'm trying to handle this situation as quickly as I can"
> 
> The bittersweet emotion sent a pang through Korra's chest, making it hard to breathe. Korra will have to leave eventually, but memories of this time ..their time would sustain her through the lonely months and years ahead.
> 
> Because there was no way the old Asami Sato would settle for second best..

Korra dressed quickly in a pair of jeans and a long T-shirt with her hair fuzzed over and all a while her imagination clicked into overdrive

Intense love making, the urgent and consuming passion was living, breathing memory, seared into her subconscious. Asami Sato had stolen her heart in less than a month, left a lasting impression that no amount of will power could erase. She'd never believed in love at first sight until Asami.

And she never would again..

Had Asami's world shattered as completely as hers when Korra had left?

Doubtful Korra thought savagely . She's not the one with an amputated leg and unemployed.

After padding down the hall to the living room, she yanked on her prosthetic left leg then grabbed her keys from the hall stand.

As she locked her apartment and walked down the stairs to her Satomobile, their naive promise when they'd met burned in the back of her mind.

No matter what happens, no matter who we're with, we should always remain friends.

Friends. What a joke. Ex wives could never, ever go back to being friends. Their history always ruins it.

For the sake of Korra's sanity she tried not to think about how her body had felt naked, lying next to hers. How Asami's kisses had made her weak with wanting. How just one look, one touch was all it took and they were ripping their clothes off in a sexual frenzy .

Korra unlocked the door, got in then gunned the engine. Korra could do well enough remembering how Asami taught her how to drive with one leg despite her schedule in Zaofu. 

Korra winced driving as she pictures Asami's figure wrapped around the Fire Nation Prince.. What if she was not alone? 

The scenario churned around her until car horn startled her. Easing her only foot off the brake, she drove down the street and took the next turn left. 

Korra parked her satomobile in the terminal park, got out and strode towards the arrival lounge. Goosebumps chanted her bare arms, dread set in, tripping up her spine to lodge in her neck muscles. Korra kept on touching her neck to ease the tension. The door swished open to her entry, distinctively smelled the omega faintly as she turned right. On a normal night the cafes should have been closed but the strike had promptled some to stay open in an attempt to make quick yuan.

And there she stood, even without make up her face shown porcelain like features the paleness to her skin and still with her luscious black hair. Asami hadn't changed one bit. Those pair of green eyes, kissable pale pink lips and long lashes.. All her features attractive, even into one cliche wave of her hand.. Their chance of a future together was long gone. 

Even after waiting an hour, for Korra to pick her up, Asami still appeared epitome of cool in conservative blue jeans and a green sweater that matches her eyes. Style was in her blood.

Yet.. There was something disconnected about the way she stood there, about the way people passed by and she completely ignored them. She was a people person, thrived on the interaction and connection to other human beings. Now she seemed almost lonely

Like a sharp shooter Asami was with shooting games, her green gaze locked on to her blue. And the force and intensity of the past welled up inside, terrifying Korra. Lust and longing. Frustration of a thousand different argument s long gone. Shattered dreams. And anger. 

Korra let the heat of that last emotion burn with welcome relief, taking comfort in it. It was a far more polarizing emotion than the sudden heat of arousal had bank Korra's jeans.

Korra with a new prosthetic took a firm step forward, then another, until she was finally standing in front of her.

Korra:"If you come all this way to tell me your kicking me out.."

Asami:"And hello to you too.. I'm not kicking you out."

The short greeting combined with a curt admission brought her breath in sharply

Korra:"So it's just an excuse to get me here.."

Asami: "Buying the whole compound is true.."

Korra clenched her teeth

Korra:"I should just leave you here.. "

Asami: "Don't.."

Asami's calloused hand gripping her wrist. Her touch electrified Korra's skin, shocking her

Asami: "Thank you for coming out so late"

Confused but unsure why, Korra glanced around the crowded arrival hall.

Korra:"No cameras or body guards for the vice president of Future Industries?"

Asami: " The press think I'm in Omashu taking a break. And the body guards only attract more attention. Here I'm just another tourist.. "

Asami swept her eyes down her body appraisingly, as if cataloging the changes since their partings. Korra nearly put a protective hand over her lost limb but stopped herself just in time.

Not trusting herself to speak, Korra remained silent as Asami's eyes continued to study her like a thousand trained tycoons.

Korra shifted her weight from her good foot to her prosthetic. The adult Korra wanted to give her a controlled smile and coolly tell her she wasn't the alpha who would be interested in anything the omega had to say. The alpha Korra wanted to give in, impulsively trusted and fallen easily in love with her, wanted to fuck her for all the pain and hurt the omega made her go through alone. Alone that the old Korra gave up her leg, her career and her wife.. 

Her familiar omega scent trailed into her..tapped against her like a shell of seduction begging entry.

Cool and crazy both ideas were stupid. Instead Korra said the first thing that came to her mind.

Korra:"Travelling light?"

Asami: "Yes"

Korra:"Let's go where are you staying?"

Korra reached for the trolley and lead Asami to the exit

Asami:" The Crown Plaza at Zaofu"

Asami's hand tentatively covered Korra's, sending an intimate warmth buzzing up her arm. The small gasp welled up in Korra's throat, but she choked it back down. Asami was so close, Korra could feel her breast brushing her shoulder, the fimiliar intense heat of Korra's body scorching into hers. So close Korra could reach out, trail her fingers down Asami's cheek and savor the welcome gaze of her green eyes and soft mouth.

Asami:"Thank you I.."

Korra held her hand

Korra: " Are you travelling alone?"

Asami: " Yes"

Korra: " So what's the favor you want?"

Asami frowned, cupped her cheek in her palm and rubbed. The familiar gentle rasp of stubble against skin screaming memories flitting across Korra's subconscious, sending the butterflies in her stomach into a crazy dance. Asami's I'll-take-what-I-want-because-I'm-intelligent-beautiful-and-perfect had disappeared. In it's place was something parallel to uncertainty. The faint lines around her green eyes denoted weariness, as if extreme sadness had personally had imprinted vividly out every one.

Confused, Korra found herself staring. Asami never bottled up stress, never agonized over past mistakes. Asami dealt with it and moved on. Whatever was eating her up must be serious.

Compassion flooded in, instinctively Korra wrapped her arm over her shoulder.

Korra:"What's wrong?"

Weary teary green eyes met Korra's blue, so full of confusion and pain that she felt as if Korra had been hit by four fifteen to Omashu beach. Korra swallowed. Maybe she didn't want to know.

Knowing that Korra wasn't going to get any answers until she felt like giving them, she just held her shoulder intimately close, and nevously led the way out.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We have less than two months to find that codicil or we can ... We could always.."
> 
> Korra swallowed thickly as Asami let that suggestion hang, her eyes focused on Asami's lips. She could stop her heart every time Asami mentioned that codicil. It just reinforced that cold hard truth of Korra's return..
> 
> "So I don't have a say in this?" Korra asked with her blue eyes not leaving hers
> 
> A bare hint of surprise and irritation sparked in her green eyes.
> 
> "I'm trying to handle this situation as quickly as I can"
> 
> The bittersweet emotion sent a pang through Korra's chest, making it hard to breathe. Korra will have to leave eventually, but memories of this time ..their time would sustain her through the lonely months and years ahead.
> 
> Because there was no way the old Asami Sato would settle for second best..

Driving in loaded silence, they pulled into the hotel satomobile park fifteen minutes later.

Check in was a blur, as were the smiles of the desk clerk the offer to carry Asami's luggage and the elevator ride up to the presidential suite.

The elevator slid open to reveal a plush hallway with a door at either end. Asami turned left, leading the way as if she'd been occupying five star hotels all her life.

And that ... 

Korra realized as Asami carded the door and stepped aside to let them both enter.

Is.. just another of our many differences..

Korra thought with a gloomy cloud now raining her mind. Korra took in the subtle gold and beige furnishings, the spacious lounge area that was bigger than her entire apartment. 

During the drive she kept replaying that look on Asami's face. The sorrow .. the hurt .. the bare emotion so rarely displayed outside the bedroom. And it twisted Korra up inside wondering what or who had put it there..

Asami sank into a plush lounge chair with a relieved sigh. 

Asami: "I forgot how long it took to fly publicly to Zaofu 

Korra placed her keys on the mahogany writing desk and glanced around the room with somewhat a calm mind should act. But Korra felt Asami's gaze, when she went over to the Air Nation shutters. Sweeping them open, she then unlocked the sliding glass door that led onto a private balcony and let the salt ocean breeze sweep in. It lifted the hair off her neck and shorter strands across her cheeks. Korra shoved her hair back, took a deep breath and exhaled , feeling the tension in her body ease a fraction. 

Asami: "Do you want some white lotus tea?" 

Asami said from the couch 

Korra smiled and nodded

Korra:"You always loved lotus tea don't you?"

Asami: "Yes.. my mom loved it too.."

It was a bit shock to the system watching Asami Sato play hired help ..plugging in the dipolator, scooping measured amounts of grounded leaves and dumping it in the filter. By the time Asami laid out the sterling tea service on the antique coffee table and finally turned to give Korra her undivided attention, nauseaus anticipation had seeped in.. 

As if Asami felt Korra's eyes run over every inch of her body, Korra's resolved was slowly going into meltdown.

Asami nervously tucked her heavy black lock hair behind her ear.. Asami quickly dropped her hand brought the tea service to the coffee table.

Korra :"Don't tell me you came all this way to hand deliver those divorce papers'"

Asami crossed her arms, as she met Korra's blue gaze half expecting the cold, reflecting into her sea depths. But she just walked silently past her to the balcony door giving Korra her back. Korra let her gaze drag down to her scents she stared out into the darkness.. The feminine body accentuated the omega curves reshaping her fabulous backside that always set off pair of jeans to perfection.

Asami: "No. But they shocked the Avaatu out of me"

Korra shook her fuzzy head . Focus.. the divorce papers.. Korra stood closer to her sipping her tea 

Korra: "Why? We were over.. I was never good enough.. After my last race, I got injured.. I could no longer fit your future.. You even told me that I couldn't give you a child.."

Korra swallowed everything on her cup..

Korra:" I had no money, no career, no leg and no class. I left and you moved up to the vice presidency."

Before Korra glaced down to place her empty cup down the table.. Asami turned and shoot her a puzzled look..

Korra:"How does your prince feel about this little visit?"

Asami: " Iroh left while I was in the hospital"

In claustrophobic silence that followed, Korra was waiting for her to say something..

Hang on.. Hospital?

As if reading her mind Asami said

Asami:"Dad and I were in a test run crash.. He died last month.."

Korra passed.. feeling uncomfortably inadequate, before seeing Asami blinking away tears..

Korra: "When? How?"

Asami: "I could no longer control the prototype and my dad who was racing with his latest furnished satomobile caught mine to stop.. It was cam corded"

Korra felt Asami's twisted expression revealing a sea of frustration and grief.. Korra pulled her in, knowing the omega's deafening love for her father.. Korra tightened her arms around her..sweeping up her back and into her hair as she cried.

Asami sob into her arms for a few minutes..

Korra: "You're okay aren't you hurt?"

Worry thumped her heart double time

Asami: "I cracked a few ribs and.. a concussion"

Korra: "Brain damaged??" 

Asami: " An infection put me in a coma for a week. It wiped out a lot of my memory"

Asami paused waiting for her to join the dots. Korra knew her mouth hung open.. But before Korra had a chance to assimilate that revelation..Asami spoke again.

Asami:"I can read and write all the basics. And after rehab a lot more returned .. But the last few years are still a blur to me.."

Korra: "Amnesia?"

When Asami placed her hands on Korra's shoulders. Korra could only stare at the omega as her heart hammered in her throat. Shock, disbelief dread all mingled, in threatening to rise up and choke her. Asami didn't want her back.. She wanted .. What did she want?

Asami: "I spent hours trying to find a trigger to unlock my memory. There was nothing except those divorce papers."

Asami's tearful eyes, complicated windows of bundled emotion saught hers ..

Asami:"I need answers . I need you to help me get my memory back.. And Korra.."

Asami stared down at her, determination overshadowing the questions still warm on her lips. When Asami's gaze swept with her fingers trailling Korra's flushed cheeks and mouth

Asami: "I need to remember. You have to help me. You're my last chance."


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We have less than two months to find that codicil or we can ... We could always.."
> 
> Korra swallowed thickly as Asami let that suggestion hang, her eyes focused on Asami's lips. She could stop her heart every time Asami mentioned that codicil. It just reinforced that cold hard truth of Korra's return..
> 
> "So I don't have a say in this?" Korra asked with her blue eyes not leaving hers
> 
> A bare hint of surprise and irritation sparked in her green eyes.
> 
> "I'm trying to handle this situation as quickly as I can"
> 
> The bittersweet emotion sent a pang through Korra's chest, making it hard to breathe. Korra will have to leave eventually, but memories of this time ..their time would sustain her through the lonely months and years ahead.
> 
> Because there was no way the old Asami Sato would settle for second best..

Korra made a shallow choking sound then swallowed, drawing Asami's attention to the smooth skin of her throat, to the alpha's wildly throbbing pulse Asami felt when she touched Korra's wrist.

Korra: "Why?" 

Korra said faintly.

Asami remembered staring into the hospital mirror a month ago, recognizing her own face, the features withdrawn and pale from the absence of sun and fresh air. And feeling a deep and utter sense of displacement, as if stuck between two plain of existence. A drifter. Someone belonging nowhere..

___________

Asami couldn't tell her prince that.. 

Iroh:"Why is it important to you?"

A jolt of heat flared in Iroh's scent drawing the omega.. flooring her...

For a minute she felt nothing but his lust.. her mind was blank..

Asami yank away, before his grown fangs bite her.. Iroh stunned at her lapse..

Part of Asami's life was gone.. She only knew Iroh telling her that she's his omega.. To her credit she recovered quickly, tucking the remnants of shock in bed.. 

A white curtain filled with fire lilies.. . Iroh planted a kiss to her mouth..it couldn't thrown her more.. unresponsive.. His surprise must have shown, because Asami sighed, and placed her hands to his chest to stop... 

It was all unfamiliar..

Asami held into the document, he kept out of reach..

The prince took a breath and stuck a cautious toe to the subject, unwilling to submerge himself completely.

Iroh:"Do you remember her?"

Asami frowned, searching for remorse in his red eyes. 

Asami: "No.. "

Iroh: "Could you really not remember? Anything?" 

Asami: " No.."

Iroh: " Really Asami?"

Asami:" I don't remember you at all"

Iroh:"I'm tired of coming here.. it's disturbing..

Asami: "Where's my dad?"

Iroh: "His in the other room.. struggling"

Asami:" What?"

Iroh:" I'm sorry about your dad.. But I don't think this is fun anymore Asami."

His steely stare engulf her like a flaming heat in coldness to his expression bloomed across his face..as he slammed the door.. 

But that wasn't the part that really hurt.. If she did loved him Asami must have remembered just one tiny thing about him. For some reason, that distorting look seeing her dad through the flashes .. like old photos unwillingly came into view

_____  
Asami: "Part of my life has gone.. Would you do the same?"

Korra: "I would.. But you.. "

Asami: " Me, what? " 

Korra: "The Asami I know wouldn't have come all this way for something like this.. "

Korra continued to rub her torso

Asami: "Something like what?"

Korra:"Digging up the past just to remember an old relationship. You don't dwell, Asami.. You move on. That's what you do."

Asami:"For a million reasons that I don't know what to do, I just can't keep my company buried into this."

Korra:"I can't do this.."

Asami: "Why not?"

Korra:"I'm leaving..."

Asami stood closer to the door, waiting for Korra 

Asami:"Did we hate each other that much, Korra?"

Asami asked calmly, concentrating on Korra's features..

Korra: "We hurt each other , Asami. It wouldn't be healthy to do this"

Asami: "And you think a hole in my memory is healthy?"

Asami held into Korra's shoulder 

Asami: "Do you think making a thousand employees jobless is healthy?"

Korra: "Don't give me a guilt trip Asami.."

Korra narrowed her eyes to her hand before touching it...

Confusion tugged Korra in a thousand different directions

Korra:"What can I do that your doctor's can't?"

Korra finally asked

Asami: "When I went through your letters, I remembered things.."

Korra:" But you don't have any of my letters.."

Asami:" They were in my basement."

Unable to explain that, Korra let it go.

Korra:" Surely you've been to therapy, had tests.."

Asami:"The best money can buy. They all say the same thing ..wait and see what happens."

Korra: "Ah ."

Asami gave her a sharp look..

"Asami: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Korra: "Patience is not your strong point."

A strange expression clouded Asami's face, as if she'd caught her with a hand in the till. Korra let it slide..

Korra:"So the memory loss isn't permanent?"

Asami:"The doctor's don't know."

Korra could hear how the omega hated not knowing

Asami:" I could regain full memories, or bits and pieces. Or nothing at all. They describe it as having a lot of deja vu"

Asami shoved a hand through her long luscious hair framing her beautiful face, with a fierce determination in her direct gaze.

Asami: "Tell me what can I do to convince you, Korra"

Korra's name curled off Asami's tongue in a delicious way Korra never got sick of hearing. It had whispered words of passion and hot sex, declared undying love under the sheets.

And coolly shattered all her rose colored dreams.. Korra shook her head in anguish and Asami's confidence flattened into a frown.

Asami: "If you're not willing to help me, Korra, then you leave me no option.."

Korra's heart plummeted

Korra:" Why are you doing this?"

Asami:"Believe me, Korra. I don't want it to be this way"

Asami's rough confession faltered her breath and softened her face. 

Asami:"You're the true reason the sun burns so bright.."

Korra stiffened, her entire body tense with shock..

My poem.

Her gaze flew to Asami's and locked, green on blue. Asami's expression was one of fimiliar coldness and resolved. Completely bewitching..

Silently Korra begged her to stop, to take it back, but her mouth was paralyzed as the rest of her body. She couldn't do anything but numbly listen to the words she knew off by heart..

Asami: "..the steady flame shining in the blackest of night. The joy in my life, the smile on my face."

Korra:" Stop.."

Korra finally whispered.. But Asami merely arched her perfectly shaped brows, a challenge in her eyes. It sent danger whispering along her skin and Korra wasn't game enough to physically stop Asami with a kiss.. 

Asami: "When my heart was a prize you don't even need to race."

Korra closed her eyes at she held her forehead, hiding herself against the battery of emotion that came in ever word Asami recited. But the memories, like a tiny hailstone, rained down, striking against her resolve..

Asami:" A bright burning summer turned melancholy blue.. Believe in the strength of every 'I love you'. Have faith in me please, when all said and done. We'll be together forever, two hearts rejoined as one."

Silence fell like a thick cloud.

It was a silence in which Korra could hear the thrump of her heart forcing blood to her head. A silence punctured by the flutter of the patio curtains, the distant crash and pound of waves from the beach twenty stories below, the honk of street morning traffic. It was silence that really wasn't one at all because it was full of noisy thoughts.

Oh Raava. . She wasn't made of stone. Nor was her heart. If it was, she wouldn't have agreed to see Asami despite her grave misgivings. Korra wouldn't have heard her out. And she wouldn't be feeling this overwhelming sadness for what Asami had lost .

For the past few months Korra tried to make herself not care.

Unable to meet her penetrating gaze any longer, she squeezed her eyes tightly shut, afraid Asami could see the raw emotion behind her expressionless facade, detect the tremble in her chin.

Asami came here, asking for more than Korra could give. But she had a niggling feeling that if she didn't help the omega when she was vulnerable and in desperate need. Korra would regret it for the rest of her life.

The woman who now stood before her was an enigma. She had drunk long and hard from the well of tragedy, had tasted heartache just like her. Outwardly she still looked like the Asami she knew, had the same beautiful features, possessed that same hot stare that made her believe she was the only desirable alpha on the planet. But now she had ghosts. Emotional scars of her own.

And Korra might possibly held her key unlocking her memory.

If she refused her, Asami might never recover the past. And that realization she was now the only one who had experienced the bliss and heartache of their marriage..And this realization had made Korra feel horribly, terribly alone.

But it was a responsibility Korra couldn't run away from this time. 

When Korra looked up, the expression in Asami's eyes blew her away. Green eyes once so full of passion and utter certainty of her future were now so ...empty.

Asami could never fully verbalize what her eyes revealed. It was the look of someone who'd tried everything, and who was now down to her last option. 

They were in resemblance to each other.. losing a part of herself too.. physically.. 

Korra:"You memorized my poem"

That all seeing gaze never left Asami's face, pinning Korra to the spot.

Asami: "From what I can recall, no one ever written me a poetry before."

Inside, it felt as if her guts had been scooped out with an ice cream spoon. Outwardly, she went for a. nonchalant shrug.

Korra: "Love does strange things to people. I wrote a corny poetry for you.."

Asami: "Tell me that meant nothing to you just now."

Korra:" It. ..meant nothing to me just now"

Asami: "Liar"

Asami crossed the room in two strides, backing Korra up against the window, using her height.. Korra's bottom hit the glass with a soft thump as she tried to inch away from her sudden heat. .. The alpha's whole body leaped to life and she felt the tingle of anticipation right up to the roots of her hair.

Korra:"That's not fair ..you knew how much I want you"

Asami:"My memory loss isn't fair. Some things in life isn't fair"

At this angle Korra's scent was affecting her when she had to look at the omega's eyes. It was darker shade of green, full of emotion, tingled with a sexual awareness Korra could hardly forget. 

Asami:"I'm not the omega prone to flowery speeches, Korra.. The alpha who wrote that poem was a woman in love. Think of what we used to have and help me find my father's codicil. Please"

With that one tiny word Korra stifled a frustrated groan, knowing there was no way in Raava she could refuse her now..

Korra made a move, almost as if she was going to touch her but then thought better of it.

Asami: "If it makes you feel better to touch me..."

Asami needed her.. Her words admitted it. Her eyes confirmed it. And her actions, although disturbingly out of character, back up her story..

She was....

Excited by that..

This independent omega depended on her, and it stunned her to know that she wanted Asami needing her.

Korra:"I'll do it."

A beautiful smile came into Asami's face.. it brought shiver of excitement, goose bumped her arms when Asami held her in firm hands. Facing the woman she once loved..


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We have less than two months to find that codicil or we can ... We could always.."
> 
> Korra swallowed thickly as Asami let that suggestion hang, her eyes focused on Asami's lips. She could stop her heart every time Asami mentioned that codicil. It just reinforced that cold hard truth of Korra's return..
> 
> "So I don't have a say in this?" Korra asked with her blue eyes not leaving hers
> 
> A bare hint of surprise and irritation sparked in her green eyes.
> 
> "I'm trying to handle this situation as quickly as I can"
> 
> The bittersweet emotion sent a pang through Korra's chest, making it hard to breathe. Korra will have to leave eventually, but memories of this time ..their time would sustain her through the lonely months and years ahead.
> 
> Because there was no way the old Asami Sato would settle for second best..

Deliberately, Korra backed off and walked over to the breakfast tray, feeling as if she just increased the space to football field proportions.. Korra's body groaned from lack of sleep and yet she congratulated herself in her iron control. 

Asami was too tempting, standing there giving off all those vulnerable vibes. Her light green eyes could probe an alpha's soul, dig out all her secrets without an ounce of effort. 

Korra hadn't expected to feel like this again..

Asami:"The food's getting cold"

Korra refuse to look up, as if the omega detected her hunger. So she busied herself with the cutlery, releasing the cover from the plate with a rush of fragrant steam. 

In strange mockery of domestic bliss they sat at the long dinning table and ate their meal in silence, waiting for the other to speak and set the tone of their impending partnership.

Rather then calm the awkwardness, the low rumble of crashing waves outside only intensified it.

Asami: "So where do we start?"

Korra took a breath to hide her nervousness.

Korra: "Well, I have a few conditions"

Asami: "Yes... Go on.."

Korra: " I want my letters back."

Asami paused then nodded

Korra:" I want the deed to my place.."

Asami: "Done"

A little miffed she'd agreed so readily

Korra: "You have to sign those divorce papers."

Asami had a good grace to look uncomfortable

Asami: "We shouldn't..." 

Korra: "What happens if this doesn't work? .." 

Asami:"It will"

Korra: " But what if it doesn't?"

Asami: " We'll cross the gateway bridge ..Two months, untill the end of May.."

Korra drummed her fingers

Korra: "Good because I have a busy schedule. A life.."

Without you

The unsaid words hung between them, cold and sharp Asami didn't look happy.

Korra: "I know you want answers but I have comittements I have to do.."

Asami:" What commitments?"

Korra:" Sorry I forgot to tell you.. I'm in prosthetics.."

Korra leaned forward to her chair and instinctively pulled back her pants up to her thighs.

____________________________________

Painful memories rushed in as her lungs bottom out to a race, it took Korra longer than expected to cross the island as she thought that she'll put them all behind her...

She got out the ocean, four in the morning in a 24hr triathlon in Ba Sing Sei .. Korra grabbed her clean shirt and fished out one functional bicycle.. She was going to have to think about the courses, studying as gone by each slope..

Their was no cameras around following her path..The live stream hasn't pick up some of the competitors who were near or as close as Korra was in the finish line.. 

Korra gotten to the base of the terrain, when she heard someone shout her name... 

The man shut down to one of her tires, as she stumbled out of the course..

He preyed on her, grabbed her hair, yank her down to her knees with a gun to her temple pressed it down to her leg.. and took a shot

Palms damp soak of her own blood, her tears dripping...

Korra swung out her forearms slipping away his gun hand, punched out with her other fist towards his face.

Korra's nose was still bleeding in the process.. she could taste blood in her mouth as she fought viciously. 

He kicked her... Korra thought he'd kicked her.. but she couldn't feel anything but rage and terror. She ranked it his monk-like face and gone for his eyes.. 

With her nails and fingers grabbing into his eyeball... Now she wasn't the only one bleeding..

___________________________________________

Asami nearly flinched, she snapped her gaze up to meet Korra's direct blue eyes and felt her whole body heat up.

Asami: "This looks fimiliar"

Asami nodded to her tattoo and held the path of the ink towards the cold alloy that met her touch.

Korra: "When we met you were fascinated with earth kingdom aboriginal art. You couldn't get enough of it. I had to stop you from touching my.."

Korra smile became unbidden 

Asami:"How did we met?"

Korra:"You were helping a friend with a courier company"

Korra remembered the day with disturbing clarity. A powerful rainstorm. Asami's broken umbrella. Clapping eyes on the most gorgeously confident Fire girl she'd ever seen. And to balance that confidence, she'd been perfectly sultry omega in command of her future. Her life.

Korra: "I had to courier some retrieved water tribe artifacts for Varrick's gallery.."

Korra flustered from the memory

Korra: "I bumped into you before a heavy downfall and in the process your umbrella cut my left thigh.. leaving a scar.. that I decided to.."

A lump formed in Asami's throat and it suddenly felt hard to swallow revisioning flashes of the design..

Asami: "..have it tattooed after the stitches healed.."

Asami glaced at her. The knee length alloy made Korra look like a cyborg she used to sketch when she was a teenager.

She caught the alpha's hint scent as she leaned across to examine her lost limb.. It was so close her hair brushed along Korra's arm as she caught the alpha stroke the strands of her hair.

Asami's eye softened with sympathy ..

Asami: "What happened to your leg?"

Korra: "I was hijacked in a triathlon... Three months ago" 

Asami: "Did I know about it?".

Korra: "No.. "

Asami: "Why didn't you tell me?"

Korra: "I was in so much pain whenever I took a step and I felt tired having to struggle for your attention and the therapy.."

There was tension in the sudden stillness. Asami watched Korra clenched and unclench her fists until her knuckles turned white..


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We have less than two months to find that codicil or we can ... We could always.."
> 
> Korra swallowed thickly as Asami let that suggestion hang, her eyes focused on Asami's lips. She could stop her heart every time Asami mentioned that codicil. It just reinforced that cold hard truth of Korra's return..
> 
> "So I don't have a say in this?" Korra asked with her blue eyes not leaving hers
> 
> A bare hint of surprise and irritation sparked in her green eyes.
> 
> "I'm trying to handle this situation as quickly as I can"
> 
> The bittersweet emotion sent a pang through Korra's chest, making it hard to breathe. Korra will have to leave eventually, but memories of this time ..their time would sustain her through the lonely months and years ahead.
> 
> Because there was no way the old Asami Sato would settle for second best..

Asami was freezing her out with her hot stare yet a cold world she existed. It managed to drop Korra's heart to her feet. They cleared the table in another stretched of silence. When there was finally nothing left to do, Asami turned to her

Asami: "Why did you save our letters?"

Because I'm a sentimental fool .

With a warm guilt flashing Korra's cheeks she said

Korra: "I travelled a lot to compete in triathlons and road cycling races, so when I can, I save momentoes."

Korra's chin tilted up.

On pretense of getting a drink of water, she went over to the kitchen..

Asami followed..

Asami:" Tell me about our wedding. "

'The out of the blue' question took her aback

Korra: "When we met in April, a month later you convinced me to go backpacking through Ba Sing.Sei, Omashu, Ember Island, Whale tale Island. Six months later we ended up in Eastern Air Temple. We we're married on your birthday"

Korra couldn't help but smile at the memories

Korra:"We had a Sokka impersonator and he serenated us with Chong's Secret tunnel. "

They had laughed so freely, so easily. They'd been focused, so intent on each other. So in love. Korra never suspected anything was wrong.

Korra's smile fell quicker than a shooting star. 

Asami:"So our marriage wasn't all bad."

Asami probed in curiosity

Korra:" Some of it was.. wonderful."

Korra reached for the water jug and poured. When she lifted the glass to her lips, she eyed Asami's reflection through the mirrors wall which was artfully arranged behind glass shelving. The omega was leaning against the the counter with arms crossed, a potent mix of curiosity and alluring sexuality.

Korra swallowed and suddenly Asami's eyes were all over her throat, taking in every miniscule movement. Desperate for something to do, she abruptly placed the glass, in the sink and turned on the faucet. As she rinsed the glass, she could feel Asami studied her teeth marks on Korra's skin, as if it held the key.. finding herself.

Asami:"Which parts were wonderful?"

Asami's soft voice came out deceptively smooth 

Korra: " Sex. "

A muffled sound, like a choke. Not so controlled. With downcast eyes she hid a smile and continued casually.

Korra:"Sex was good. Great. In fact"

Asami: " Really"

Asami's reply was a bit husky and with curiosity prickling the alpha's skin, she chanced another glance

Korra stared at the omega's mouth. The total focus of her gaze, desire was now flaming her eyes ..

Korra:"Yes" 

She managed to croak out.. 

Korra: "We were.."

Asami's eyes imprisioned hers..

Asami: " I think I get the picture"

Flushing Korra reached for the towel. Part of Korra wished the omega give her some space to control her urges. The alpha part was violently over taking common sense and self preservation wanted her strip naked and totally invade it.

Asami: "Since we're being totally honest, a few things had been bothering me" 

Asami paused for a minute to hold herself up on the kitchen counter top, as she sat comfortably.

Asami: "Like why do you walk out on our marriage"

Korra: "What?"

Korra coughed, trying to clear the rough edge to her voice. But Asami remained silent, Korra said slowly.

Korra: "For one you lied"

Asami: "About what?"

Korra: "You name it. Your family, your money. We spent the best part of six months together and somehow you just forget to tell me who you really are?"

A shadow crossed Asami's face

Asami: "And do all those things matter to you?"

Korra: "No.. But you shouldn't have waited until the plane had touched down at Republic City, to warn me. Until those reporters chased us through the terminal, until they photographed me topless in the bathroom at your apartment the next day."

Asami's face became red, her mouth grim, but she said nothing..

Korra: "I was being followed and harassed everywhere in United Republic Nations even in competitions, I was unprepared for the stir I'd cause. I couldn't handle it."

Asami: "And so you ended it.. without any discussion or explanation. You walk out on our marriage, out on me just like that.."

Korra pulled herself up full five foot seven, felt the unyielding marble counter at her back.

Korra: "You changed once we got to Republic City. You became another person. We lost that spark of enjoyment somehow and went from newlyweds to complete strangers in two weeks."

Korra's expression tightened. 

Korra: " I asked you a dozen times to go counseling with me, to get our relationship some help, but you said there was nothing wrong. I always felt it was my fault.. I wasn't flexible enough, understanding enough. But I always had to bend to your schedule and insane workload."

Korra refused to meet her accusing stare any longer, she shifted her gaze over the omega's shoulder. If she weren't only a couple of feet away, staring as if Asami was waiting to catch her in a lie, maybe she could be stronger. More aloof. But, to her mortification, she felt the clogging emotion choke her throat.

Korra: "I hated arguing, especially with you. You were always right, or either you had to be right and my opinions didn't matter"

Korra shifted her weight to her good foot and recrossed her arms, as Asami walked closer into her. As if the omega was considering her with curiosity and doubt.

The familiarity of Korra's stance brought chills. Those muscular brown arms crisscrossing her wide shaped shoulders, her expression was full of alpha's scent and scrutiny, made her skin leap to life. Asami couldn't ignore the potent attraction but it was becoming impossible. Her body knew the alpha intimately and insisted on reminding her at every close opportunity.

Korra sighed and straightened the towel on the rail.

Korra:"You didn't let on, but I could feel what you were thinking.. that we'd made a huge mistake. You worked too much, we argued all the time. I was too tired of being jealous .. I was just so tired of fighting everyone that wants my wife. I wanted peace for once."

When Asami step inside Korra's comfort zone.. Korra was so fascinated by the omega's expression. It made Asami appear shy, a deadly combination of lush touch me curves. As if the burden of the worlds troubles were on her shoulders... breathing down her neck. 

Asami turned Korra on, quicker than a deep hot kiss just before dawn. More disturbingly, Asami found all the primitive desires stampede ahead, relegating common sense to the back of her mind..

Yet Korra's revelation, tingled with barely restrained hurt, cut like razor sharp blade. It poked, drawing the omega's guilt into thoughts tumbled into one big blur.

Unable to help herself, Asami gently placed a hand on Korra's shoulder. The omega slowly touched her alpha's soft cheek.

Korra flushed

Was Asami that desirable to her?

Asami: "Do you still want me?" 

Korra: "Yes.. "

Korra rose into her silent question

Korra: "We had chemistry. We spent most of our time in bed"

The burning on her face intensified as she tried to shrug it off..

Asami: "Really?"

Asami touched Korra's lips with her thumb

Korra: "Really.."

Her skin was smooth and warm and suddenly Asami wondered what it felt like in other intimate places.

A memory flashed by so quickly Asami could barely had time to grab it, to imprint it in her brain longer.. Foggy and unclear, like an unfocused camera, she saw how Korra smiled.. her eyes full of love and desire. And in that memory Korra bent forward and kissed her so tenderly, it hitched her breath, struck her down like a penalty shot on her stomach.

It was a feeling of primal possessive omega that crossed into her skin.. She was unaware of her true feelings just yet.. but Raava help her, she wanted to make Korra.. her alpha all over again..


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We have less than two months to find that codicil or we can ... We could always.."
> 
> Korra swallowed thickly as Asami let that suggestion hang, her eyes focused on Asami's lips. She could stop her heart every time Asami mentioned that codicil. It just reinforced that cold hard truth of Korra's return..
> 
> "So I don't have a say in this?" Korra asked with her blue eyes not leaving hers
> 
> A bare hint of surprise and irritation sparked in her green eyes.
> 
> "I'm trying to handle this situation as quickly as I can"
> 
> The bittersweet emotion sent a pang through Korra's chest, making it hard to breathe. Korra will have to leave eventually, but memories of this time ..their time would sustain her through the lonely months and years ahead.
> 
> Because there was no way the old Asami Sato would settle for second best..

Asami yanked away. 

Asami: "I'm sorry"

Battling to contain a dozen raw urges simmering below the surface, she stormed to the living area as if a pack of wolves were snapping at her heels .

Now who's lying?

Of course Korra wanted to touch her. What hot blooded alpha wouldn't? And those lips.. That body.. That hair...

_________________________________

A sharp prickling started on her neck, oozed down her back. An image flashed, of Korra lying naked on a four poster bed, her wrist bound by red silk scarves and a mischievous look in her face.

She felt the sudden rush of shards of pain stabbed in her head, grinding the heel of her hands into her eyes. It did no good. The image lingered, and now the alpha's smell was in her nostrils, her mouth. Everywhere. The teasing scent coupled with a musky skinned flame of Korra's arousal. Asami could feel the dark and hard silken heat of her alpha's skin beneath her hands, the erotic pucker of her pointed nipples. Taste the sweetness of the sensitive flesh as she took one in her mouth and sucked.

She released her breath in one forceful hiss, stumbling. Bracing herself back of the chair, she fought breathless, against the battery of memories crowding her mind.

Korra's moaned her name in husky passion.. begging the omega to stop, to let the alpha touch her. And her answering laugh, full of wicked confidence, telling her to wait her turn. 

__________________________

Asami closed her eyes from the scene that abruptly shattered.. Weighted pulse into her head like an old ticking wall clock..

Asami heard Korra's foot steps and carefully sat into her aid. Asami felt a warm hand caressing her face when Korra shifted her head into her broad shoulders in a comforting embrace...

Asami breathe into her scent.. as she took her staggering breaths and tried to swallow, but her throat was dry and scratchy. 

Korra shifted a little bit to wipe the beaded sweat along Asami's forehead with her own handkerchief..

Korra: "Hey.. you'll be alright.. I'm right here"

Asami felt Korra's protectiveness.. Helplessly lingered into her own bite marks on Korra's neck closely exhibiting a forced memory..

Asami: "Did I ever tie you up?"

She felt Korra stiffened

Korra:"Excuse me?"

Asami: "When we had sex. Did I ever tie you up to the bed?"

The intake of breath hissed gently between Korra's teeth.

Korra: "Are you trying to embarrass .."

Asami; "This is a not a game to me.,.. I felt you... "

Asami slowly swallowed in Korra's face in blazing expression.. 

Korra: "I don't know. Is it?"

When her green eyes narrowed into her blues, impending danger suddenly replaced the indignation hammering in Korra's lungs.

Asami: "You're naked..

Asami's words hung like a blunt challenge in the air.. To Korra's shock, she watched the omega's sexy mouth. Still captivated with her alluring scent..she just couldn't tear herself away into her prey..

Asami: "Tied to four poster bed.."

Helplessly she watched the omega's expression changed into heated and disintegrated recall... She smelled her distintive scent as she took more shallow breaths..

Asami's face was flushed and taut, her green eyes bled to almost black, the look in them..naked wanting..

This omega wanted her.. She demolished the space between them as she put her right hand in between Korra's jaw and neck.. Their foreheads touching.. their noses caress into the nearness of their lips cutting off every escape the alpha can find..

Asami: "You're moaning, all hot and sweaty.."

Asami murmured..

Korra swallowed the throb of her heart, mesmerized by Asami's mouth only inch away. She could feel her warm breath on her skin, smell the arousal grew thicker, scenting her to mate..

Asami: "You have a flat mole right here,"

Asami moved and the back of her hand skimmed briefly down the the side of her left breast. 

Asami: "And another one here.."

Korra's fingers tripped low across her belly, over the fabric of her sleeveless shirt .

Korra's body was so close Asami could feel the energy in her muscle and could remember beneath the thin barrier of Korra's clothes. Her searching eyes bored into hers, reflecting arousal and the promise of much, much more, until Asami could no longer stand unaided for another second..

Korra: "Anything else.."

Korra got out , her voice croaky with the build up of anticipation..

With an attempted careless gesture Asami flicked her now short hair off her too hot neck, replacing it with her breath. Shivers tripped over the alpha's skin

Asami: "One more thing.."

Asami grasp her chin, forcing her alpha to look at Her. Unable to resist the need of her dark green eyes, hers lingered into her eyes and down to her mouth.. A ragged grasp when Asami untucked her shirt.. her head dipped lower and her hot breath and teasing lips feathered over one puckered nipple straining against her T-shirt.

Asami: "These.."

She murmured.. transferring heat and pounding want through the thin fabric..

Asami: "these are magnificent"

Korra tried to take a steady breath but it made her head spin..

Then Korra glaced up to her dark green passion filled eyes probed even more dangerous. There were secrets there, ones she wasn't entirely sure could unravel.. Secrets that would hurt and scar and draw painful blood all over again..

Korra unfolded her shirt from Asami's grasp and hated herself from breaking a passionate encounter.. 

Abruptly Asami's expression shut down..

Korra: "If you're trying to prove a point, then you made it"

Korra really did want to act on it.. she wanted to fuck her senseless.. But if she did act.. bended frision of hot electricity would spark and burn them both into crisp..

She meditated as though Tenzin was there to confront her inner alpha's rage..

Korra: "Sorry.. I shouldn't have said that.. " 

Korra asked, wishing she could keep this range between them forever..

Asami: "Its alright...that.. ..shouldn't have happened."

She said stiffly

Asami: "I apologize"

Korra: "That's the third time.."

Korra murmured, shaking her head and smirked

Asami: "For what?"

Korra: "An apology .. You never apologize.."

Her firm statement plunged Asami's brow into a frown

Asami: "Never?"

Korra: "No.."

Unsure how to respond to that, Asami watched Korra's hands go to the edge of her sleeveless t-shirt and fiddle with the hem.. 

Asami's blinking eyes grazed over the alpha's face, then her lips.. she frowned, the action creating a tiny valley of confusion between her brows..

Asami: "What about when I was wrong?"

Asami ventured skeptically.

Korra: " You made it a point never to be wrong.."

Asami: "But what if I was.."

Korra shrugged, almost as if it didn't matter.

Korra: "You'll buy me a gift"

Asami: "What?"

Korra: "Bikes.. new gears.. clothes.. a soft toy.. Once you gave me an electric lotus flower that danced in time to music.."

Asami: "I gave you gifts but not an apology?"

Korra: "There in a box in my wardrobe if you want to.."

Asami: "No!"

Asami ran her hands through her hair and continued more calmly...

Asami: "No.. I believe you.."

Korra: "Gee ..thanks".

Korra drew herself up as though she'd offended her..

Korra: "Asami.. this situation is strange, and I know how difficult it is to trust a complete stranger, but it'll be a lot easier if you stop doubting me..Now, let's go"

Asami: " Where?"

Korra smiled broadly 

Korra: " You should see some of the places we saw together. To jog that memory of yours."

Korra felt the small victory when she saw Asami smiled and hintly flushed as she took Korra's hand..


	8. Eight

So much for Vaatu's bloody victory and it's tiny lifespan, Korra cursed later as they walked through the open air markets at Zaofu's The Rocks. The sky was as clear, brilliant blue, complementing the cheerful sun.

Through the gaps in the old water tribesmen colonial heritage buildings, multicolored sails of luxury yachts floated across the harbor vines, adding a holiday feel to Sunday.

Both of them silently acknowledged danger of revisiting the shortly leashed passion nipping at their heels so they managed to keep up the pretense of not caring, instead putting their energies into their daunting task.

Korra only held her hand in a distance as punishment to her immediate rebuke.. She was getting what she wanted, so why did it feel all wrong? 

Now walking under the bright canopies draped across Torph Street, she watched Asami wander past the stalls and keenly study the array of gifts and unusual local wares.

Asami's favorite celebrity persona was still well deserved, Korra thoughts she watched her bestow smiles and conversation about the tribesmen migration 

People pressed around them, but for once Asami's saw Korra's wide back, strong shoulders, beautiful biceps, graceful stride, and that confidence she didn't noticed 4hrs after they met. She saw people especially omegas respond to that.. An omega touched Korra's arm flirtatiously in response when Asami asked Korra about the older woman's art. 

Asami slide her gaze downward to her lean waist, then to her perfectly formed backside and mascular leg. The omega wanted to touch her... Like blind man craving the touch of recognition, she'd marveled at the dips and planes of the alpha's body.

Korra: "How's that memory? Anything happening yet?"

Asami shook her head.

Asami: "Not yet"

Korra decided eating at Beifong's, so she could trigger a bit of memories of their first date together..

Having Asami sitting across the table in the flesh, studying her from behind impenetrable sunglasses and called by the sun, was enough to handle without suffering the flashbacks too..

After they had ordered, Asami removed her sunglasses and handed Korra a piece of paper. She took it warily

Korra: "What's this?"

Asami: "I made a list"

Korra: "Of what?"

Asami: "Questions, About us."

Korra slowly unfolded it and began to read.

Asami noticed the way Korra's lashes swept down, brushing her cheeks like a pair of dark chocolate fans against her olive skin. Asami wondered if she'd ever compared her skin to something edible.. And whether it had lived up to the promise of her scent.. Like? Mandarin? Something fresh with a hand of sirtalice that came natural to her..

Finally Korra laid the paper on the table..

Korra: "Where did you come up with these? Favorite food, color, hobby "

Asami shrugged 

Asami: " It's a starting point."

Korra leaned back

Korra: "Anything with seaweed noodles in it, green, exercise.. And despite my best efforts, I'm not a creature of habit. I never drive the same way home, I frequently channel surf and..'"

Korra lifted her hand, palm facing herself

Korra: "Before getting injured I jog home or cycle into different routes. Which is why I frustrated you whenever you saw my location status via phone."

Asami: "Because I'm into routines"

Korra: "Bingo. I can't fight my genes.. I am a wanderer and your a planner..

Korra poked her finger at the paper

Korra: "This is so you, I should have expected a list"

Asami felt unease prickle the back of her neck at Korra's familiarity.

Asami: "What about our mutual likes and dislikes?"

Korra: "You like shoes off in the house so we used slippers very...Fire Nation like, coats hung on the rack.. You loved socializing and satomobiles.. and judging by the time you spent at work, you loved your job. I liked to spend the whole day training and exercising. I frequently ignored Bolin for weeks..'

Korra laughed

Korra: "I let my clothes fall whenever I took them off"

Lust exploded as Asami's imagination shot into overdrive, at the thought of Korra stripping down to her underwear.. Something very sensual to watch..

Korra: I remember leaving my shoes incorrectly at the front door for once.. You used it to start an argument about why I should be neater. You nearly broke your neck falling over them.."

Korra said with a grin in her face

Asami: "Opposites attract"

Korra: "So they say.."

Asami: "Any other differences?"

Korra: "I liked solitude and meditation.. You craved company. I was spontaneous and you have schedule for everything.. It drove me nuts"

Asami: " Yet we took off on a backpacking trip.."

Korra: "Maybe I was rubbing off on you.."

Asami": "Hard to believe we didn't end up killing each other.'

Asami smiled

Korra: "We'd argue but we always made up"

Korra glanced away a flush bloomed across her face..

Korra: "But our marriage was based on a lie. I thought you were just a career girl.. A very intelligent Mechanical Engineer who loves to fix satomobiles as a hobby"

Asami: " I am a career girl.."

Korra: " Right... A workaholic millionaire who is featured on the front of every United Republic Nations paper.. Who owns the Sato Estate and dated alpha royalty and supermodels..

Asami: "I will not apologize for my family or the Republic City press Korra.. You.. more than anyone know that's not the total of who I am."

I don't know who you are now.. Korra thought glumly. 

Focusing on polishing her cutlery got the third time, she felt green eyes watched her every move..

Finally she smoothed out the tablecloths and rested her elbows on the top.

Korra: "So.. how is your memory supposed to return?"

Asami: "Since I'm a special case as the doctors say, I'm not entirely sure. The executors have given me until the end of May, so the more time we spend together, the better our chances.. "

Despite the doomed situation, it was still as thrilling for Korra to reminisce the old Asami she knew before Republic City.. Korra refocused on the list of questions, scanning the neatly typed page while her pulse returned to normal..

Korra: "Some of the answers you're not going to like.."

Asami's frowned up questioningly.

Korra: " This one..Did we ever cheat on each other?"

Asami: " Did you?"

Korra shook her head, swallowing the stab of hurt

Korra: " Not me.. You. "

Asami: "Are you sure?"

Korra nodded sadly 

Asami: "Who?"

Korra: "Your Prince he had a huge crush on you.."

Korra's reply was short with the arrival of appetizers. As soon as the waiter left, she said

Asami: "Go on"

Korra: "There's nothing much more to tell"

Korra picked up her fork and started picking at her avocado salad.

Korra: "You thought it was flattering . We argued as always.. especially what you told him when he admitted his attraction."

Asami: "What did I say?"

Korra: "If I recall correctly, If I wasn't married to Korra, this would be different."

Asami: "It was a bad reply.. I'm sorry.."

Korra: "You couldn't take it back.. this reply sounded like promise to the fire prince who had feelings for you. It wasn't a gentle let down.. It was like you were passing time with me and that he would be next in line after we broke up.."

Korra tasted remembrance in her mouth, bitter and sharp.

Korra: "You were giving him hope, permission to pursue you.."

Asami: " Did I slept with him during our marriage?"

Korra nodded. Remembering Asami half naked in her office with the next Fire Lord all over her.. Korra's face became unreadable..

Korra swallowed convulsively..

Korra: "It.. confirmed that you and I were doomed"

Asami opened her mouth to argue but the look on Korra's face had her shutting it..

There was no doubting the barely suppressed hurt shadowing in her eyes, the tightness bracketing her mouth.. She was telling the truth..

A gentle throb started behind Asami's eyes.. The more she discovered about herself, the more she didn't want to know. She was responsible for destroying their marriage with her selfishness..

Asami remembered Varrick exchanging looks with Zhu Li and Raiko, their barely hidden alarm when she said or did certain things. It was beginning to take on a whole meaning.

Asami had been forced to take a long hard look at her life, of what made her tick and who she'd become.

I've changed.. Whatever I was before.. I'm different now..

Confusion bubbled up inside but she forced it down.. Now, here.. isn't the place to do this..

So they ate in silence, until their plates were cleared and the main course was served.

Asami stared at her food and realized she wasn't that hungry after all.

Korra: "How's your steak?" 

Korra finally asked..

Asami pushed her plate over..

Asami: "Try some"

Korra hesitated, her expression wary, as if Asami had offered to strip naked and dance on the table. Then Korra took her fork and stuck it in a piece of Asami's filet.

Asami watched Korra slowly slide he food between her lips and lust stabbed her into a pre heat..

Korra chewed slowly..

Korra: "Mmmmm... That's good..Here try mine"

Korra wound her fork around with seaweed nooddles..

Asami watched Korra's hand cup under the fork when a strand unraveled, the way she parted her lips as Asami took the food in her mouth.. The way she gave her tentative nod and smiled when the omega chewed.

Asami: "Great" 

Lodging in a mass of salty seaweed flavored noodles and reached for her wine to still it down.

Asami: "So.. tell me about your family.."

She knew it was the wrong topic when Korra glanced away...


	9. Nine

Korra: "There's nothing much to say.. My parents went on a three-month cruise to Ember Island. End of mystery.."

Hardly..

Asami: " Tell me more"

Korra: " We're here to discover your past not mine"

Asami paused to search Korra's face intently

Asami: " What are you hiding Korra?"

Korra said nothing, just sat back in her seat with panicked expression.

For one second Asami thought Korra was going to run.. She watched as the alpha shifted her prosthetics uneasily in her chair, her hands tightening convulsively around it..

Korra: "Nothing"

Then she closed off her expression and focused on her dish with misplaced intensity.

Emotion and duty grapple for top honors until weariness engulf Asami, forced her back in the chair. She just wanted her memories back so she could rectify a grave injustice, didn't Korra understand that? But she also found herself wanting to erase the distress in those blue eyes. But since Asami arrived she was well aware that Korra barely smile.

Indecision tugged her in a thousand different directions, sending that familiar ache into the base of her neck. 

Asami: "When did you decide to choose prosthetics?".

Korra glanced up

Korra: "So you didn't watched my YouTube channel.. anyway ..why would you?"

Korra nodded sadly and Asami felt her good intentions but her in the rear.

Korra: "You erased all of our wedding pictures in your social media" 

Asami: "I still have them.."

Korra: " I'm wondering why.."

Asami: " And I love to tell you.. But you know.."

Asami tapped her head..

Covering Korra's small smile at her black humor, she took a sip of water and rolled it around her tongue as if savouring a particularly good vintage.

Asami dragged her gaze away from her mouth. 

Since when did I have been so fascinated by an alpha's mere body movements?.. 

Asami: "How long have you been into cycling and triathlon competitions?"

Korra: "Since I was thirteen.."

Asami: " Did I ever watched your events?"

Korra: " You did.. you watched 6 out of 7 competitions during our marriage.."

Asami: " You were hijacked in the last one.."

Korra nodded and leaned in closer, so the background and nothing existed outside the omega's intriguing scent and confused expression in her eyes...

Korra paused 

Korra: "Getting back to our problem. Tell me what the doctors said"

Asami: " The technical term Dr. Kya used is post traumatic amnesia, which result is from a head injury."

Korra: " What about retrograde amnesia loss of memories of past events?"

Asami: " You've done your homework.. She ruled it out when I started remembering. The memories unlikely to return at all with retrograde."

Korra: " Have you tried hypnotherapy?"

Asami: "Yes.."

Korra: " Acupuncture?"

Asami: " A few times" 

Korra : " Drugs? "

Asami: " No drugs. Anyway, they're usually used to offset dementia in elderly. I'm frustrated Korra.. not crazy.. "

Desperate to focus on something else, to appear calm, despite Korra's churning insides pounding heart, she said ..

Korra: " The change in you.. You're different."

Asami: " How?"

Korra: " Your less restless and proper. More centered. And you seem more empathetic.."

Korra explained

Asami: " Is this your way of saying I was prissy and overworked?"

Korra: " There is a part of you that I felt I couldn't reach. As though you closed yourself off. That part only got bigger once we came to Republic City."

But now.. The omega was more open and vulnerable this entire time.. 

Asami: " What did you see in me?"

Asami asked, her expression deadly serious.

Korra: " You have this aura.. an air of confidence.. You just drew me in it.. You're very beautiful, awesomely fascinating, in control and wildly very attractive.."

Asami's greens stared at her blues as she continued 

Korra: " Don't forget you're overly aware of your charms and intelligence .. it's like no one can compete"

Asami: " Was I?"

Korra: " All you have to do is smile and people would turn their heads for you.."

Asami: " And?"

Korra colored the most attractive shade of red and olive skin.. Asami thought with amusement

Korra: "You get the picture"

Asami: "Maybe you'll have to spell it out.'

Asami teased and was rewarded with a wide eyed look that made her want to lean over and kiss Korra's lips

Korra: "And you wouldn't take no for an answer"

Asami: "I was stubborn"

Korra:" I would have gone for determined"

Asami: "That's one of our similarities"

Korra: "Ouch.." 

Korra grabbed her chest melodramatically

Asami laughed 

Asami: "And.. is my face different.. too? "

Korra: " You're still beautiful even the lack of cosmetics"

Asami: " I didn't wore make up today .. so no one could hit on me"

Korra: "You'll always be beautiful to me.."

Asami flushed as much to Korra's delight as she dug around her bag and came up with a notepad and a pen

Asami: "We could make a time line"

Korra: "Good. I'll order us some cactus soda"

Asami finished in time their drinks arrived. Asami swirled the ice around in the glass and took a long gulp. Instead of being pleased with Asami's efficiency, Korra glared at the time line like a blueprint of cubic zirconia in a diamond line up.

Asami: "Let me get this straight.. we met in April last year, left Zaofu in May to go travelling. We got married in August then arrived in Republic City in October. Then you left in December, just before the New Year. "

Korra: " Yes that's correct"

Korra took another drink and leaned back in the uncomfortable chair to relieve her backache. In the last half hour, it had upgraded to a sudden reality check..

Korra: "Your dad brief me 2 months ago just before I returned to Republic City that you're going steady with your prince.. He help me with the hospital bills when he heard about my injuries."

Asami: " He never told me.."

Korra: "Did your prince lied to me.. Asami? You were promised to marry him, before you met me?"

Asami: "That was an old tale his Queen grandmother told him when she favoured me over a dozen of Fire Nation omegas... we were twelve."

Korra: " That wasn't the point. You didn't tell me this during our time together.. Not only the Fire Nation media hated me for ruining their star struck couple. He really did saw me as competition. And to top if off, I was now one of the most talked about foreigners in the country, my every moved scrutinized, dissected and judged. I tried for nearly three month, but I couldn't live like that.. "

Asami: " Not even for me.."

A tear left on Korra's eyes when their eyes met again..

Korra: "No.." 

She said flatly

Korra: " Not in real life.."

Asami: "I know relationships have to be nurtured. Cultivated.. worked at.. but you left me.. "

Korra: " You lied to me and you did slept with him"

Asami: " How can I defend myself when I can't remember? Ohh accusing me of cheating is fair?"

Korra: " You never asked me how I was handling it.."

Asami: " You handled it.. "

Asami's green eyes sought into hers..

Asami: "You handled it by yourself ..you ran away"

Korra: " I will not apologize for the past .. Asami.. I won't let you do it all over again.."

A strained standoff thundered between them as they glared at each other, both unwilling to back down 

As if sensing tension one of the twin waiters silently brought the bill then slunk off. Korra shifted in her chair again and as Asami reached for the bill, she closed her eyes in respite.

Asami stared at her, a thousand conflicting battles warring inside her head began to ache.. How could she trust her answers when she could see her hesitation, hear her half truths... There was no one to trust.. 

Yet despite Asami's simmering frustration, Korra tugged at something in her heart, at place where her breath, her scent, her skin felt so warm and comforting.. A place where small fragments of memories dashed by before she had a chance to grab them.. study them and make sense of everything. Korra felt somehow so fimiliar but yet a complete stranger.

Regret began to seep in..

Korra: " Let's go.. How much do I owe you?"

Korra reached for her bag , Asami stilled it with a hand..

Asami: " I'm paying.. it's okay"

Korra: "I need to give you half"

Asami shook her head

Asami: " This is my problem.. I can afford to foot the bill"

Korra: " I'll pay my own way, thanks"

Asami: " Why? "

Korra: 'Because I want to.."

Korra stared at her eyes..

Korra: " You already gave me an apartment. I don't need you to pay food for me too.."

Korra shoved some bills on Asami's pockets like an electric brief embrace .. Korra's eyes roamed over Asami's lush curves as she shifted her direction out the door..


	10. Ten

At some point during their journey it started to rain heavily, and Korra had no choice but suggest staying overnight. However to Korra's surprise and amusement.. her bewitching passenger had fallen asleep.. Head on side to side and her soft breathing making her feel strangely calm and peaceful .. Korra smoothly steered the satomobile into motorway heading home. 

Glancing at her now, Korra let her gaze skim in the fullsome curves to her slender length of denim jeans and simple v neck t-shirt. The hot, sweet need that immediately surged into Korra's bloodstream made her clench her jaw to contain it. It was only out of common sense that she returned her full attention back to the road...

__________________

Asami's blurred gaze alighted on a medium sized portrait hanging on the opposite wall.. It was a painting of herself when she was twelve.. It had been painted during Yasuko's last days

Pitch black raven hair was thick and tied. There was an reflection in her green eyes that easily reflected the painful shadows of her pain..

Yasuko: "Smile, darling"

She coaxed from behind the easel that had been permanently set up in what had once been two separate rooms.. The space had been renovated by her father for her mom's home studio due to the exceptional quality of light that had flooded in through the huge windows.

Asami: "Mommy... I don't feel like smiling.." 

Asami had answered in a sulky pre teenage fashion but with ache in her heart big enough to fill the ocean.

Yasuko: "Maybe later.. 

Her mother closed a paintbrush cabinet lid as she stared at her with kind bright green eyes.. 

Yasuko: "Come.. let's have some tea and a short paisho match.."

Asami stepped closer, watching her mother's reaction.. She could see her breathing accelerate as her tired expression became lighter.. when Asami came closer... She smiled lovingly.. 

Yasuko took her face with both hands and caress her cheeks with her thumb before planting small kisses in between.. 

Asami slide her fingers into her mother's hair... savouring her pale porcelain features.. She had always been more beautiful up close.. 

The portrait had turned out to be the last picture her mother had ever painted.

_____________________________

Korra lowered herself in bed shifting to her right.. She already removed Asami's jeans and covered her waist down with a clean thin blanket.. 

Maybe all Korra could do was keep pouring her old facts they shared during their marriage.. But in truth.. Asami was far more courageous than she could hope to be. The omega was willing to deal with the dark cloud of memories that sometimes envelop her.. 

Korra knew the risk of having her again in her life.. Even her scent made the alpha feel hypnotized.. drugged and wanted her again, with no lessening fierce need and burning desire..

Asami still hasn't woken up from their travel home to their present situation.. Korra felt the need to protect her even from her own desires.. 

That's her wife.. 

Reverently reminding herself as she touched her lips to the back of her neck.. Dropping hands to rest them lightly either side of her hips along the soft cotton sheets... 

When Korra reached out her hand for hers. She hesitated only a moment, before silently Asami had unconsciosly slipped her palm to hers..

Korra closed her eyes as felt her tears.. remembering her scent with turmoil of missed intimacy.. 

____________________

Korra's hands travelled down to Asami's hips, to move her tired body closer to her.. Her wife was still overworking, but Korra selfishly wound tightly into her.. Kissing her as if she was drunk on the taste of her.. 

Asami: "Hmm... Korra.. Dad, is expecting us for dinner"

Korra slipped off Asami's shoes as she crouched down kissing her soft long legs up to her thighs.. 

Korra: "I love your skirt.." .

In response, Asami's skin pricked hotly into her mouth as Korra hooked her thumbs beneath the black lace sides of her panties and then a firm downward tug deftly removed them too.. 

Biting her lip, Korra peaked into her wife's reaction.. Asami lay back on the table, her body trembling from resistance.. 

Korra: "Try to relax Sami.. I promise this wouldn't take long.."

Asami shut her eyes when Korra's voice muffled over her like warm, luscious ice cream licking and nipping inside of her.. 

Korra kept her tongue lava over her hot rush.. savouring her mouth with her wife's cum..

_____________________


	11. Eleven

The next morning, as the sun began to rise.. Korra indulge herself with Asami's scent.. then gave up in pretense of sleeping late and headed straight for a long cold shower.. 

When she padded into the living area, Asami was seated in a corner of the two seater, showing off her legs in a pair of Korra's trousers. She was sipping a cup of jasmine tea and held a toast offering Korra. 

Asami had scraped her hair back into a ponytail as the the tank strap slipped off her shoulder.. Korra resisted the sudden urge to straighten that strap and test the warm looking skin beneath it.

Asami: "How did I ended up in your room?"

Korra: " I carried you.. You fell asleep in the car ."

Asami: "You should have woken me"

Still damp from the shower, Korra pulled a towel from her neck covering her breasts and began drying her hair, ignoring Asami's widened green eyes

Korra: " I did.. but you slept so well.. "

Korra blushed as she watched her wife scattered the letters from her bag..

Korra: "No improvement in the memory yet?"

Asami: "A little bit.. but I want to inquire some pictures we took together"

Korra: " Ok.. I think I still have them on my old satophone"

Korra opened the fridge for her early cereal and milk to set aside.. Her hands went to the towel to retie it as it slightly loosen giving Asami her full naked back..

Korra: "Do you want some eggs for that toast?"

Asami: "Certainly"

Asami smiled intently watching her every movement as Korra began to run her hands over rock hard abs, flickering away the last drops of water. 

Korra : "Ok.."

Korra turned on the pan and began to smoothly fry two eggs for her guest..

Asami: "Do you usually cook food for me after a morning shower?" 

Korra: " Yes.."

Asami: " I think.. I'm getting used to being married" 

Asami ate her breakfast while she concentrated on browsing at their printed pictures together.. other than the wild desire to jump on Korra and make sweet fuckering..

However, Korra opened the living room door of her gekan and a huge Polar bear dog almost big as Korra went in and leap up to hug her master. 

Asami felt her heart beat painfully at the realization that the hound was making a beeline on her way to the kitchen.. 

Korra: "No! Down Girl! Stay!"

The forceful tone of the alpha's commanding voice cut through the mild breeze that blown around them and the dog came to a sudden obedient standstill, pink huge lolling, massive head slightly bowed as it looked sheepishly towards Korra.

Korra: "Are you okay?"

Asami's heart was still pounding like a hammer inside her chest..

Asami: "I'm fine I think.."

Korra: "She was just excited to see you again.. weren't you, girl?"

Korra looped to ruffle the hound behind her ears and she responded by rolling on the ground in apparent ecstasy

Korra: "Asami give me your hand" 

For unknown reason the omega obeyed. The most delicious warmth speard through Asami's entire being as Korra guided her palm gently to the dog's head and help her stroke it over trimmed white fur that covered the dog's skull. 

Asami felt her neck drew in heavy.. when the dog turned with trusting black eyes towards her.. Like a concern and longing gaze back into her greens.

Korra: "See.. she remembers you.. Whenever I'm not around our girl will always protect you..

Asami flashed into memory..

_____________________

Asami felt Korra's grin, sparking in her eyes as she shifted to her right to face her wife, hugging her from behind.. 

Korra: "See.. she's still small but after a few months she'll be as large as me and will run around to protect you.."

Asami: "Do I really need protecting?"

Asami asked as she carefully cradled the small pup like a baby. The puppy was enjoying their touch whimpering slightly and licking Korra's fingers whenever the alpha stroke her cute face.

Korra: "We should think of a name first before signing her adoption paper..

__________________

Widened eyed Asami's beathing was suddenly became easier and relaxed.. 

Asami: "Naga.." 

Korra looked into Asami's eyes, her fingers entwined tightly into hers.. In heighted emotion, Korra's pulse pounded unaware that they stared longingly into each other

Korra: "Asami.. did you just say her name?"

Asami nodded 

Suddenly Korra became frightened .. Asami's breath fanning her throat and leaned forward resting her head into her shoulder...

For a few moments they sat and had everything spread across the coffee table.. Her raven black hair came slightly loosen from a bun as she placed it back carefully studying.. She nervously frowns at the picture how she used to smile and how happy it used to be between them..

Asami: "When was this taken?"

She pointed to a photo

Korra stared

It was a shot of her wearing a wide grin, a short clingy T-shirt and not much else. The lush curves of one hip thrust out against the worn fabric, the outline of her breasts clearly defined underneath a slogan that declared "Spirit Mushrooms" in tiny print. Korra looked so happy and carefree.. In love

Korra put down a tray of dish for Naga, unable to meet Asami's green eyes. 

Korra: "You've been working fifteen hours a day because of a new line of satomobiles and I wanted to give you something personal.."

Korra finally looked at Asami's raised eyebrows..she clarifies,

Korra: "It was a running joke between us. I once told you that cooking mushrooms smelled like... Ahh "

Korra felt a blush rush up her neck, prickle her skin like tiny needles

Korra: "...sex"

Asami: "Really?"

That one word hung in the air as she stared at her darkening green eyes, engulfing her in one possessive sweep.

Asami: "So why didn't I have a copy?"

Korra: "You returned my phone after I left.."

That small betrayal barely hurt anymore, even though she knew Asami had been trying to wipe every memory of Korra from her life..

Korra: "Cookie?"

Without waiting for an answer, she reached for the packet, tore it open and offered one to Asami.. 

As Asami slowly crunched on the cookie, Korra puts fresh carrot sticks in her mouth, one after the other.

Korra knew Asami was watching her beneath her lushed eyes, assessing her ever move.. Like pai sho.. The unspoken tension slowly increased until she could feel heat vibrating between them. And when she caught the omega staring at her lips, her gaze was sensual and full of hot knowing. 

Asami: "Why are you feeding me sweets while you eat healthy..?" 

Korra: "Well I want to be in shape even though I could no longer do triathlons.. My mom use to feed me healthy when I was a kid"

Asami: "Tell me about your mom.."

Asami patted the seat to move closer to her.. 

Korra sat trying to cement the walls of preservation.. but Asami gestured her by pointing finger for her to turn around for the omega.. Asami carefully drew long sensual fingers through her hair. She gently massaged her scalp and Korra moaned softly inching close.. 

Like a moon caught in the gravitational pull of a mighty planet.. 

Korra never been this close and remain aloof. Asami had that kind of effect on her, primitive and wildly out of control. The alpha within her wanted this passion again in between her thighs.. 

Korra: "My grandma divorced my gran gran when my mom was a year old"

Asami imagined the scenes with Senna's as Korra's Gran Gran while Korra narrated softly through their massage..

Korra: "It was quite a scandal grandma was from a rich family and Gran Gran was the housekeeper's daughter. Grandma got custody, then remarried and moved back to South pole. When my mom turned eighteen she tracked my Gran Gran down here in Zaofu Vines during the colonization of Water Tribe of the Village of Vines. My mom hated the strict society she'd been forced into, and she ran away. She was finding herself while looking for Gran Gran was another way of rebelling to my grandma's restrictions. Needles to say she was cut from her will.. And mom spent her life going on adventures with my dad, travelling around the world on his cruise ship.."

Asami: "What about your dad?" 

Korra: " My dad is a North pole native. They got married and settled in the South pole a month before I was born.. We lived in the blue mountains for a while until I was 2 and we moved to his cruise ship and living like nomads on water for 8 more years.."

Asami: "What about school?

Korra: "ohh my mom is a teacher.. like Gran Gran.. But when I turned 10, my parents decided that I should live with Gran Gran and have a formal education.."

Asami: "Did you finished school?"

Korra: "I did.. But the fact that I didn't considered it after winning almost all of my competitions.."

Asami: "You were cocky.."

Korra: "One of our similarities.."

Korra said after shifting to face Asami and fix her prothetic leg 

Asami: "Ouch"

Asami copied Korra's gestures clucthing to her heart that made the alpha laugh


	12. Twelve

The beep and click of the answering machine echoed in the background. 

Bolin: "Korra if you're not answering me over your satophone then pick up the landline for Raava's sake!"

Korra closed her eyes and shut it all out, letting Asami's fingers ease the stress and worry away, allowing herself a moment despite Bolin's interruption..

Bolin: "Look, Korra.. you got me the other day.. I thought you still love the sport.. maybe you'll still accept your Achievement awards after you retire.. I thought springing this on you, you'd have no choice but to say yes.. Please call me back.. I'm still your friend even though I no longer represent you.."

Korra sprang back on the end.. As Korra turned Asami's face cushioned into hers.. Reluctantly the alpha opened her eyes to her green depths that held complexity of emotion. Startled.. and soft, hot desire and fear coursed to her veins.

Fuck

Don't let her tongue go in

You love her..

It felt so soft and wet and hungry.. it recalled to Korra's mouth like a chorus of an old well loved song.. Still not immune with every taste of nipping into each other.. Asami's hands held her face in possessiveness like a pattern she'll found in a wild pulse..

Bolin: "I have two tickets waiting for you. Ohh... Don't worry about any awkward moments for long speeches just say a few words.."

Asami skimmed her palm underneath Korra's shirt tracing into her abs.. Korra gape her jaw for a few seconds and Asami went deeper fiercely pushing Korra down into the couch.. 

Control of urges suspended between them for hours snapped at her every hot touch. There was anger and hurt and most of all need... 

Asami forgot everything..where she was and suppose to be doing. All she could think of was Korra and how wet she felt and how badly she wanted Korra inside.. then it would be right , right right right.. .

The tips of Asami's fingers knew how to touch her alpha over her thin layer of clothing.. Asami pulled her closer.. She kissed her hair, her cheeks and her mouth and Korra wince..

Korra: "What are you..?"

Asami: "Shhhh.. For once let me have this either you.."

Asami kissed her again with such passion, such possessivenes that an unbidden glimmer of hope bloomed in the corner of Korra's heart...

Korra paused, when Asami leaned back to look into her Korra's dark blue eyes with her greens in concern..

Asami: "I'm moving in.." 

Korra: "No.."

Asami: "Do you have any suggestions?"

Korra: "No.. we can't do this.. " 

I can't do this.. I couldn't move on if you kept on taking, and making me feel things again..

Asami: "No.. we can do this.. We have less than two months to find the codicil. We can't do this by half measures or.. we could always.. "

Korra: " I don't have a say in this?"

Asami: " You could've say no at the start"

Korra: " How could I? You practically blackmailed me into it ."

A bare hint of surprise and irritation sparked in her green eyes but she held it in..

Asami: "I'm sorry for that"

Asami caressed Korra's chin and mouth with a thumb

Asami: "I'm just trying to handle this situation as quickly as I can."

A bittersweet emotion sent her lungs into air bended motion.. making it hard to breathe. Even the thought of heartache that would follow as surely as Asami's departure

When would Korra get another chance to enjoy her time with Asami? If she looked inside her heart and was completely honest, wasn't this something she'd wanted ever since Asami made a midnight call.. 

Yes, Korra had to deal with her leaving eventually, but memories of this time and their time would sustain her through the lonely months and years ahead..

Because there was no way Asami would settle for the second best.. 

Now.. Korra is not the best version of herself..

Korra: " Fine . You can move in. The quickest we do this the quicker you can go home.. "


	13. Thirteen

It took a moment to understand that Asami was talking about her luggage and room cancellation.. 

Korra did watched the omega's swollen red lips moved exquisitely into a curved smile..

In Korra's inner thoughts she wanted to reach out and smooth her black raven hair back. Korra just couldn't resist the emeralds of her eyes.. 

Asami: " Looks like we bored Naga to sleep"

Korra gestured to where Naga was curled under a chair snoring.

The omega observed Korra's expression as she rubbed her temple a bit at ease when Asami's hand left hers..

Asami: "If that's the way you want it. Mind if I grab a shower?"

Korra: " No go ahead"

Korra wasn't sure if her own sigh was one relief or disappointment, and covered it with directions.

Korra: "..second door on the right. There are fresh towels on the shelf. The water takes a while to heat up."

Asami: " I'm not in a hurry

Asami told her and walked out of the door..

Asami took off the sleeping clothes Korra had lend her and begun to set the shower to warm and yanked the shower head to her direction.

Washing with her wife's soap, put Asami in a better frame of mind.. Splashing warm water dripping into her eyes as she rubbed it out and peaked into the bathroom mirror.. She was pale like paper but her lips were reddened and swollen from their fierce kisses.

Physical things.. It felt much more comfortable to concentrate on physical things.. maybe better than honesty... half truth, fractured memories and wild conclusions all fought against the confusion in Asami's mind. She knew the future of her family legacy was at stake. Yet Asami's simple desire to know what had happened to her and Korra was gaining more momentum.

The omega needed to understand just who she had been, so she could finally figure out the person she had finally become.

Fluttering her hands to her long black hair, she helped herself with Korra's blue shampoo bottle and begun to rub thoroughly. The warmth was tingling her body with the alpha's scent all over her head.. 

Why did she let her wife leave? Why didn't she jump on the plane and bring her back home?

The part of her had been cut by Raiko's story during her therapy about Korra.. Asami is scorned by a blank memory, that was enough to keep her guard up.

Yet the impression she got from Korra, her quickly formed opinion, was nothing the Asami Sato could have prepared for. 

The power flickered just in time when Asami worn a towel around her body and tucked another towel into her neck

Asami didn't mind the dark, or another storm.. In fact Asami relish them. She was hoping the landlines and satophones would go as well so that she could stop having to answer calls that had hounded her back in Republic City...

Asami traced her steps into the living room.. Asami watched her alpha cover Naga in a huge yet soft looking puppy bedding.. 

There was a trace of ozone from the last spear of lightning.. Naga yelped at the ensuing blast of thunder..

Korra: "It's alright girl. You're safe.. It won't last long. Storms never do...

Yes.. there were still somethings Korra hadn't elaborated on. But the alpha had also been comforting, brutally in control of her urges and disturbingly honest and for that, Asami was very grateful.

Asami: "Maybe she's old enough for combat training.." 

Korra: "How long have you been standing there?"

Asami stepped closer.. Her hair was dripping.. .as she came closer sending chills of her lingering scent and Korra's own ocean scented soap..

Asami: " A bit longer than I could linger.."

Asami said approaching Korra inch by inch

Korra's cyan blue eyes glowed lighter against the dark, stopping her cold..

Asami stiffened. The regal look Korra sent her made her smile..

Asami: "I just can't leave you alone"

Korra took a deep breath, and stood facing her.. Korra held Asami's towel and begun caressing Asami's cheeks and forehead on the soft material..

Korra: "You're still wet"..

Asami: "Korra..." 

Korra: " Asami..."

Korra rubbed the towel into Asami's long beautiful hair.. Asami held Korra's waist on the process..

Asami: "I'll give you a chance to get me out of my clothes but you never came.."

Asami smiled when Korra laughed into her flirtatious comment..

Asami: "I can do better.."

Korra: "You're really jump on teasing and sex when were this close to each other.."

Asami: " I just felt this omega urges.. and I can't help feel the attraction..

Korra: "I will not have sex with you.."

Asami: "Are you afraid?"

Korra: " Of you.."

Yes

Korra: "...No!"

Asami leaned forward indulging Korra's senses with scented ocean and subtle clean and delicious clean omega unconcealed scent.. Korra's heart began to pound..

Korra: " We've only had 3days with this proximity"

Asami: " Time is something we do not have.. It could work.."

Korra: " If it doesn't, at least we'd have a good time trying.."

Asami smiled..

Shit.. In realization of Korra from her own words when Asami began to open her mouth

Korra: " Don't answer that"

Asami eyes squeezed shut when Korra reached a bit higher to shove Asami's raven hair away from her face..

Korra jumped as Asami's hands imprisoned her arms above her head. Coming in closer feeling her self hardened from the near nakedness in front of her..


	14. Fourteen

Shadows and candlelight danced over the walls. Heat trapped throughout the day settled in the living room like an old friend, smugly overriding the wind that whipped the new lace curtains. There was the smell of candle wax, of lavender sachet, of the rain that dampened the screens and rapped fitfully against the tin roof.

Asami's mouth teasing the alpha, her fingertips traced lightly over her sensual face, followed by Korra's lips, coaxing the tension away. Then there was only the sound of the rain, Korra's sigh, of the grumble of thunders the storm moved east. Asami's arm rose the handsome wife arm for a welcoming kiss..

Korra lingered there, mouth pressed to mouth, the scrape off teeth, the sultry mating of tongues, until Asami sunk deep in the peace and pleasure she offered. 

Korra subtly slowly, nudging her emotions to the surface. They fought at her, making Asami's pulse tremble, her muscles weak, her heart stutter. 

A quick flash came through Asami's eyes. 

___________________________________________________  
Asami: "Korra..."

Asami muttered shakily when the alpha allowed her to breathe

Korra: "just one more little taste.."

Encouraging dark blue eyes recognised an explosive streak of lust burning in the rush feeling inside. Asami suppressed a smile born of understanding..

Asami didn't remember moving, everything was too familiar.. Her body pinned up against the back of the Korra's bedroom door...

In the bedroom Korra pulled off her shirt, lean, hard muscle flexing below her copper hair and olive skin.. She was kicking off her shoes the omega didn't remember Korra wearing them inside the apartment .

As the alpha moved forward and suckled at her full lower lip her breath fanned Asami's cheek and she shivered. A split second later Korra gathered her hips and carried her to bed.. 

Asami's mouth opening for the plundering pillage of Korra's tongue , excitement hurdling through her in a shower of energising sexual sparks. It was more than a taste, it was a feast .. as sure alpha's hand closer around the swelling softness of Asami's full rounded breast, her thumb grazing the swollen tender tip so that Asami grasp below Korra's mouth, every sense greedily scrambling to get the most out of every new sensation. 

Go.. 

Asami's mind echoed in a curious refrain

Go where?

Just then she didn't want to go anywhere if it meant separating from her alpha.. 

Korra's arms banded across her hips pressed her into revealing contact with her potent arousal. By the time Korra bought Asami down on the bed with her excitement was racing through Asami at the speed of a runaway train. The omega had an out of control sensation that should have scared her but instead she felt exhilarated she revelled in the heightened responses of her heat and the senses the alpha dominating to her body.. Asami had longed for her wet relief..

Korra: " You have gorgeous breast.."

Korra peeled the robe pushed apart to reveal her pouting globes the alpha was shaping in her palms, 

Color washed up the omega's face, her green eyes only remembered the sensation.. For once she did not know what to say and she was hugely uncomfortable with the sight own sweaty flesh in the rainy daylight flooding through the windows .

Before the omega could react, Korra bent her angry huge head to catch a tender rose coloured tip between her lower lips and laved it with her shaft and a balled head burst in her pelvis, spreading aftershocks of stimulation through her entire lower body..

Consuming painfully her size sudden tensed and her thrust pierced Asami deep and hurt. At the sound of her cry of pain and resulting grimace. Korra had to struggle to rise above the pleasure of the tight grip of her inner muscles. Korra pulsed as it tightly sucked into her wetness and pulled back from the omega suddenly gripped by severe embarrassment .

Korra kissed the omega's tears and hotly reddening .  
As Korra retreated even further from the omega, she noticed a spot of blood on the white fibres of the robe Asami lay on..

Korra felt flushed apologetically yet even more aroused from the sight of her omega.. Long fingers curving to her silky warm legs and the alpha lovingly spread soft kisses into her inner thigh..

The alpha's lips burrowed below her with the alpha's tongue and fingers. Both caresses explored through her body, teaching her nerve endings.. As the hot sensations rose her hips into the alpha's face and begun to squirm through the onslaught. Pleasuring the pain of her first with her tongue in tight wet spaces

The orgasmic quivers were still travelling through her in delicious suckling.. Asami rose higher over her mouth fevered in spasms she never recognize. Her heats only intensify the sensation in inner contraction wanting to be soared by this alpha.. 

Korra run her tongue up in the valley of Asami's breasts trailing wet kisses and suckling marks all over.. Expressive green eyes approached her neck with her hands soothing her pale skin. Korra taunt into her neck stroking and gently suckling holding her shoulders while her fingers stroked tenderly. Her hips rose and squirmed and her back arched through the exploring finger..

Korra clutched into her hips and sheathed her thickness in hunger of honey heat...stretching the tight delicate wall of the omega's body. Asami cried out, for every inch of her eager arousal.. Clutching at the alpha's shoulders in frantic hands.. 

Asami flinched as the alpha closed her arm around her omega.. 

Marking her bite painfully 

So intense and so new, pain and pleasure pound closer and closer together.. The alpha paced faster and faster in passion driven waves into a pleasurable climax

____________________________________________________

 

After a moment of recovery , Korra settled smouldering dark blue eyes welded with concern to her hectically flushed face. 

Korra: "I got carried away.."

Korra declared breathlessly as Asami still wrapped both hands and arms around her alpha..

Asami: "I just remembered our first time"

Korra reached out for her towel and gently wiping the omega's forehead with the damp cloth .. She knew Asami had her episode and stroke her back in comfort in her arms.. The alpha felt helpless as she gaze into her blank expression..

Korra: "I never had this reaction to a kiss before"

Everything depended on a tight rein on her feelings.. If she slipped up, certain heartbreak lurked around the corner. 

Korra didn't want to think about that..

Korra: "we should go to bed"

Asami: "I'm okay".

Asami lied holding her alpha tighter in her embrace.. Korra cupped Asami's left cheek from her shoulder caressing it gently with her thumb..

Korra: "You look tired... This can wait and we'll pick up your luggage tommorow.."

Without argument, Asami nodded..


	15. Fifteen

When Asami returned to Korra's bedroom, The alpha fixed up the bedding with thicker fur and fluffier looking blankets over it..

Korra: "It may not be a five star, but it's more comfortable"

Asami smiled as she shoved her hair behind her ears at the alpha's effort..

Asami: "Thank you.."

Korra lead the omega to bed and tucked her in all the fluff warmth in a cold rainy afternoon..

Korra grinned boyishly

Korra: "sleep well"

Asami reached down for her wife's hand and slowly peeled inside the bedding turning the cover with her back on the alpha's.. They both spooned under. The omega's hips revealed softness as it touch the alpha's amputated knee.

Korra smelled her wife's untamed scent from her raven hair when Asami fitted on the closed spaces. The alpha's response was electric and comforting as she took weary breaths underneath the pale skin.. 

The alpha sank into the sudden thicken intensity of her heat and hands slowly began to creep around her stomach.. up to her borrowed tank top.. 

Korra sniffed on Asami's back.. The alpha's hands on her shoulders we're so gentle first but, it grasp in more firmly.

Korra: "Please don't turn around"

And to Asami's complete mortification she felt the soft track to tears slide down into her bare shoulders. Korra was right she was a stranger, she'd been quick to lay blame and freeze Korra's feelings out... She took every advances of her every honest responses..

In Asami's heat senses erupted with familiar awarenes, and longing.. to turn around and pull her closer. Rough hands felt in familiar caresses of her hard warm arms.. Too desperate to reach up and brush the damp skin with each smoothing kisses.. 

Asami turned more forcefully shifting right into the blue dark sky raining on Korra's face.. The look undid Asami in deep emotion she knew was because of her. 

Korra's skin smelled like the memory entwined in her recall of her lost wife.. Rough padded fingers stroke the olive softness of her cheeks.. Small kisses that followed each small caress.. Letting her peel up her shirt and trail he palm to her stomach and one of her breasts.. 

Korra didn't want to get used to this again.. But the alpha did nothing but have the omega comfort her through each stroke and kisses.. 

Gentle.. the omega was always leading her on.. Disclaiming her worth as an alpha.. 

Asami took off her borrowed oversized tshirt and saw the look on her alpha's face. It was worth a thousand heartaches.. in each thousand sensual fingers tracing every inch of exposed flesh.. Asami swept her palms over Korra's shoulders and down to her arms, discovering each swell of muscles.. As her fingers found her hot growing center underneath her underwear. Instinctively it jerked on each grasp she stroke into..

The omega sat on her arousal in time the alpha grasp and squeezed tightly into her tears.. Hot eager kisses took Korra deeper into her wet arousal.. 

Asami yanked down trembling into her hips.. Her breath hissed in half clothed passion the omega pushed her in deeper.. 

Asami groaned into her thickness, reopening pleasure holding herself in hot slow pace.. It felt so rough and overwhelming taking in so much.. 

Inner contractions made Asami tighten around her wife and Korra moan her name in appreciation.. Hot gathering tightness in her pelvis surged her heat in pleasurable wetness engulfing in deeply and retreating halfway to plunge in again... Taking in anger... Anger for herself..

Korra could not deny it.. she missed her wife so much, ached only for her for so many nights.. Korra simply did not possess the will power to resist her advances..

Korra sat resting her weight to her free hand and met each thrust. .. The alpha gripped her hips, and tilted her pelvis in motion to drive even deeper into her, welcoming each trust faster and harder touching to the bases of their pelvises that the omega whimper helplessly to her size..

Korra felt Asami's intent on giving her pleasure ..sensations snapped over spasm after spasm of exquisite cum spilled in deeper into her elevated form.. 

It had been so long since Korra experience such complete pleasure that she forgotten the intensity of climaxing in her wife's arms..

Korra shifted on top of her wife filled in uncontrollable need.. Her own dark eyes primitive elicited her dominant trait.. There was nothing the omega could do but obey.. 

It was time to remind her how good they were together..

Korra thrust mercilessly deeper and harder than the omega had felt, settling faster rhythm she could no longer emit her whimpers as the sound of thrusts elicited between them.. 

Coiling sensation was growing low in Asami's pelvis tightening with every devestating thrust as Korra road into her again and again.. Her body was thrumming in sweat with pure pleasure as Korra gather her into her arms.. Asami felt Korra's mouth around one of her nipples and into the other, suckling hard while the alpha continued her deep onslaught.. Her alpha's face was a taut mask sensing closer to the edge.. 

Korra loved the feeling of tenderness swept over her wife's response the need to satisfy the frantic demand.. Savage series of thrust shook her fiery passion deeper filling her omega with each drop of release.. 

Maybe she will regret this later..

A small stretch of silence .. in the room only broke when Asami's ragged breathing gradually showing through her.. The omega's eyes became heavy and full of expression.. almost closing drifting off to sleep..

Korra knew her wife well in bed .. she always loved to cuddle in layers of fluff and couldn't sleep without her covers up.. unless Korra cuddles her over the thin sheets..


	16. Sixteen

____________________________________________

Korra: "You're not going to faint, are you?" 

Korra asked beneath her breath as the emerged from the cool modernized departure tubing over the airplane into bright looking arrival lounge to pick up their luggage..

Asami's pulse beating frantically at the base of her throat.. It was the only indication that proved she was nervous for herself and her new bride..

Asami: "I'm fine" 

Asami assured her beloved as she held their hand more tightly, afraid to loose herself before the storm could follow.. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath

Knowingly, she had lied to Korra.. 

Korra: "Hey, Sams... "

Asami opened her eyes to find Korra staring at her lovingly with her cyan blue eyes..

Korra: "I've decided that we should have dinner out with your dad after settling in"

Asami: "All right" 

Asami mumbled intimately touching their arms while they walked out of the fairytale and into Asami's reality.

Asami: "Where would you like to go?"  
_____________________________________________

Asami felt her eyes opened remembering why she was afraid of coming back to Republic City.. She turned to her wife's nightstand and saw 9pm over her digital alarm.. She self consciously drew the heavy fluff over their naked bodies..

Asami: "Korra.."

Asami reached over her wife's nakedness and grasp as the alpha moved in closer sweeping her sides.. Possessively cupping her hips with her warm, soft hands resisting Asami's plea..

Korra: "Mmmm Sams.."

Asami paused resting her head over her wife's broad shoulders.. Sensing the slick rippling muscles on her alpha's smooth flesh through her lingering fingers.

Asami: "I'm sorry.. there were no excuse.. I should have never lied to you about my wealth.."

Asami said scraping her fingers through her dark brown hair gently tracing her face with her thumb.. Deeply gazing into her alpha's features..

Asami: "I should have told you on our first night together. But you're so beautiful and incredibly fun that the possibility of spoiling it would ruin everything.. "

Korra opened her eyes suddenly gazing teary into her omega's greens.. She opened her mouth but Asami put her palm against her lips..

Asami: " Thinking straight around you went right out of the plane window.. I got carried away and people around me thought that I was destined to be a noble.. to be the heiress.. to be their princess.. and I never thought of meeting you would change my stubborn life.."

Korra held her wrist and pulled her closer looking through her wife's teary green eyes.. Full of regrets..

Asami: "I'm sorry that I didn't follow you here.. Please Korra.. I want you back.."

Korra kissed her wife possessively hard and bruising.. And later it turned gossamer soft on her lips and exquisitely gentle sensual tasting.. She realized she's giving the omega a choice..

Korra looked down into her pink sore lips, feeling lost and incredibly stupid..

Korra:"How could you still be lying? "

With a soft growl, Korra grabbed her arms again.. Asami grasp, confronted with the alpha's vicious glare beneath the matress.. as she trailed burning kisses down her throat, over the smooth slopes of the upper breasts and teased and sucked nipples after another ..

Korra tugged down the heavy fluffed covers deliberately trailing kisses to her stomach down to her thighs. The alpha's soft fingers slid between the slick wetness of her wife's arousal as the omega arched up taking a breath.. 

Self loathing could come after.. but the alpha would rather have it everyday if it meant to part her wet folds with her gentle fingers... losing her mouth around the sensitive nub of her clitoris... and licked it inside her mouth as her lips rubbed into her most intimate part..

Korra explored her with her tongue, sucking into her moist heat send stretching her a little wider with her finger intensifying her pleasure.. Delicious little spasms were rippling through her, building quickly into heated cum..

The omega moaned as Korra dropped her wife's legs into matress simmering heat violently clung into the tip of her shaft.. She grasp and instinctively bent her knees allowing the alpha to enter..

Violently, everything happened so fast. They were spinning out of control as Korra pumped instinctively.. Angling her bottom to met her arousal deeper ..hard and fast..

Asami clung to her shoulders, her eyes closed and her lips parted as she snatched air into her lungs.. 

Korra: "No.. you can't cum.. until I fucked you senseless.. More sore than your prince"

Korra pushed harder in and out.. riding into her faster and deeper..urging wetness.. clunging tighter. Letting the omega rest her legs into the alpha's shoulders..

Asami called her wife's name a few agonizing minutes as she clawed at her alpha's arms, utterly overwhelmed from her rough anger.. Lovingly feel her wife's warm release pressing into the mattress..

Korra: "Am I better than him?"

Korra said breathing in heavily as she stung deeply into her inner thighs..

Asami: " Iroh and I..

Asami couldn't think straight but knew her wife's jealousy well..

Asami: " we never had sex "

The look in Asami's eyes wounded, her arms were trembling from the thin control of her alpha's anger..

She held her soft olive breast to steady their positions..

Asami: " We grew up together and the situation shouldn't have happened if I didn't teased him"

Korra: "Don't lie to me! Asami, I'm inside you.. you pushed people to get everything you wanted.. You lead him well.. Just like you always did to me.. "

Asami clenched her fists, almost aching.. The omega eased her legs over her shoulders dropping their pelvises. But Korra instinctively held her wife's bottom up to her advantage..

Asami slapped her as Korra suddenly shifted her further from making a sudden separation.. 

Korra: "Why would he even be in the same room naked with you ?"

Korra said tightly with her eyes caught hers with torn of sheer jealousy holding out her sore cheek.

Asami gazed levelly back at her

Asami: "I never thought about it.. Changing into jumpsuits in my office meant nothing.. I didn't know you were watching my every move or that you would be so narrow minded Korra.."

Asami snapped and thought heavily about her mistake.. It was debatable Asami never apologize for anything ever since her mother passed away. She thought it could make her stronger not to draw in emotions and think more rationally. 

Korra: " If I'm narrow minded, it's for a good reason... I am your wife.. I married you and sworn to protect you.."

Asami: "I don't need protection Korra, I'm an omega second and a heiress first.. I had to adjust through all alpha's dominating in this field.. This is unavoidable knowing that Iroh is also the company's R&D Mechanical Engineer.. His status is just a title.."

Korra laughed unamusingly

Korra: " I appreciate that I married someone so accomplished.. and my feelings aren't necessary because you happen to work together.."

Asami: "Korra! Can't you see how much I love you?"

Asami stared down at her face ferociously blinking back her tears..

Asami: "Korra you were my world, and I still can't believe you left me without talking to me.. not the psychologist your seeing.. but me.. Have you even thought of my feelings?"

Korra's held her face with both hands caressing the her pale complexion and brushed away her tears..

Korra: " I thought.. I gave you the best perception of myself to be worthy of you.. I thought too much of my own depression of losing another event.."

Korra paused taking in each kiss lightly pressed on the side of her neck.. Making her heartbeat run a marathon.. 

Korra: "..I was afraid of losing you. I'm ashamed of what I become. "

Korra sat up making Asami adjust into her body being carried effortlessly into her arms..

Korra: "The incident happened and I am stuck being insecure and incomplete.. I was scared to come back.. Fuck.. I even walk funny.."

Asami felt her wife's tears on their pressed cheeks..

Asami: " I'll always be happy with you even if you walk funny..."

Asami bit her lip as Korra held her gaze back to her sore lips. And paused her brows drawing together when she saw shimmer of tears in her wife's green eyes.

Asami: "I love you.."

Asami felt her wife's smile streach across her cheeks and her heart swelled up, threatening to choke off her air.. 

Korra: "Why am I always seem to be crying around you" 

Korra gave a watery laugh..

Asami's heart sank.. her heartless persona only melted in her alpha's arms. Her wife welcomed her every imperfections, and history with warm heat like she had left cold isolation of her thoughts for years.. 

Asami: "Korra.. Do you still have dad's owner manual?"

Korra: " Yes.. why?"


	17. Seventeen

The sun slowly set, defiantly shining through the heavy bedroom curtains.

Asami stirred next to her alpha, her hair trapped under omega's arm, one silky pale leg thrown over hers. She swept her gaze over her wife's sleeping face she'd kissed again and again, those lashes fluttered closed.

Gently, so as not to wake her, Asami placed her palm against her own belly, slowly felt hopeful beneath it.

And now she was here, the omega was still in her alpha's bed. And they were still married.

Remembering last night's climax

It was almost as if it were their first time all over again, Asami thought dreamily as she moved to cover her body with kisses. Soft mouth became so harsh and demanding. It had been consuming into kind of divinity that made her want to sink right into her soft skin and stay there forever..

Asami stroked her wife's hair, gently arranging it over her neckline poking through her renewed mating marks

I love you..

Asami knew Korra was better not saying it aloud rather than showed her in every deep kiss and every possessive touch.. 

It was the old Asami who loved her and protected their relationship by telling her wife half lies..

And if she couldn't change the past then she would make sure their future will start right.

Which meant telling her the truth.

With a sigh Asami pulled herself to sit in and released the fluff off her body easing into nakedness.. Without looking back she pick up her cellular phone and slipped out the bedroom door.. 

Asami passed through the living area and opened the gekan to her daughter's room..

Her heart began to pick up the tempo, as the hound boot up happily wagging it's tail.. Asami stroke her white fur like how she remembered touching and stroking every inch whenever she came back home.. 

Naga ran quickly into the couch kneeling beside the coffee table when her nose poked underneath it.. She looked as though she wanted to play .. Her tongue lolied in glee and eyes shone into Asami's..

Asami came into her aid and stopped to where her pup sniffed .. Her thumb brushed on the hard cover as though she'd longed to discover a marvelous secret.. 

The final answer

It was her father's owner manual for Korra's satomobile...

It was there sitting in the corner inner pocket covered in somewhat fireproof material 

Asami strode into the lounge desk to her wife's laptop and set it on the coffee table.

Seconds dragged as she watched it boot up then go through the mini sd card reader and plugged everything in.. 

Then it was there.. Hiroshi's codicil ..

It was the end of her quest .

She took a gulp of air and began to press play..

Hiroshi: "My dearest Asami, I love you with all of my heart.. This video is a documentation of my hand written codicil and it will serve as a stop gap just in case something happens. I wish that you're not reading this before I could have been a grandpa. I really do."

The old man smiled while he adjusted the frame to his desk.. 

Hiroshi: "As you know I'm a man of action, not words. We always bond in the garage because it was the only way I could trust someone.. It was the same with Yasuko when she redesigned the exterior features of the modern satomobiles we have today.."

He began to pace a little and covered his eyes as if he was still trying to compose himself.

Hiroshi: "I am sorry.. I couldn't be there for you the night that she passed.. But please accept my apology if you felt that you'd missed out on me being there for you as you grow up.. I knew I could never be enough when you cried at night looking for her.."

His eyes began to well up as he wiped it with his fingers underneath his framed thick glasses..

Hiroshi: "I did my best I knew how, and that meant providing a stable home after she died, keeping you fed, in clothes and giving you a top notch education. I even thought that after you wed Korra, despite I wasn't there.. it could somehow secure you through this life after my passing. Still, I don't know how your marriage will turn out.. But I do know if she is truly your mate.. life will find a way to make it work out in the end. It might not be a fairytale, but it will certainly be a happy reality for you my dear. " 

He blinked and paused, and drew a ragged breath once then twice. Then he continued.

Hiroshi: "Which brings me to this letter and SD card inside my satomobile's owner manual.. The doctors are going to give me a good going over and I don't expect anything foreseen, but you know.. I've always planned for any eventually. I will be amending my will anyway but this codicil will now serve as my final wish. "

Asami unfolded the letter her father tucked carefully inside the manual and begun to read the second paragraph with her father..

Hiroshi: "Eighty percent of Future Industries' shares are yours, the remaining ten percent shares will be shared equally amongst the current board members. Varrick included. Korra will receive ten percent share. You know that Varrick saved the company several times from bankruptcy, he had been an integral part of the Marketing team for years, so that would hardly be a shock. But Korra?"

He smiled broadly into the frame like he always did whenever Asami finished a project for her dad..

Hiroshi: "I hated her at first for not asking for your hand in marriage but it was you who proposed to her which I find very intriguing.. Now..that I started to love her like a daughter. Thanks to her, I began to realize something... That family is more important than working fifteen hours a day. There's no time like now to get to know my adult daughter better, to live and experience life outside the company grounds.. Just like old times she reminded me of Yasuko's funny side. She's good for you and you ..well, you just couldn't see that. Too stubborn, too focused on work."

He laughed that made Asami smile unconsciously watching him relax..

Hiroshi: "Sounds like someone we know, hmm? Okay, now I'm rambling and you know how I hate that.. I contemplated a reconciliation demand but that would've tied the company up for years in court. The next thing is controlling share which will keep Korra in your life, force you to talk to her. Don't just wait for her Asami.. Just move because I did so little at it when you were growing up. I strongly recommend communication. Work it out. In the end, I know you still love her and that's all that matters. "

He came forward into the frame as if he was eyeing Asami from the video.

Hiroshi: "It's dad.. Hiroshi Sato .. signing off" 

Asami felt her heavy eyes and struggled to laugh at her dad's last antics.. She sat back on the chair and drew a staggering breath, her brain was overwhelmed with discovery. She thought she'd understood the kind of alpha her father was. Distant and driven. In control. Focused. She accepted this on her early age, had even come to admire the way Hiroshi Sato had operated in the business world. So she mirrored those traits and had quickly became known for her sharp decisions, her tireless pursuit of excellence. . 

But now ...

She saw her old dad approved so much of her decisions. It wasn't exactly how her father had planned it, but thanks to the old man's actions, she'd still managed the correct the end result.

Korra tugged open her door and stepped through it. Her hair was ruffled into a seductive mess, her dark features flushed from their longing gaze. Asami took a moment to take her fill in the unbelievable sight of her handsome wife struggling to walk in her funny leg that she adorn to improvise. Her gaze dipped into her muscled nakedness and charmed form..

The sire of her child.. The ONE person who literally changed her world..

Now she can stop serching

Her heart began to beat just that little bit faster as she stood up to close their distance..

Korra: "What's the matter?"

Korra begun to approach her and gently held her arms up into her broad shoulder.. 

Asami took a deep breath, trying to center herself..

Asami: "I know what happened"


	18. Eighteen

Korra's fury crashed into the floor and died a sudden death the very second she realized what the omega said. 

She waited a heartbeat, then another. The quick silver play of emotions across her face, widening then narrowing her eyes with elation..

Pain

Korra: "Your memory's back ?" 

Korra's breathy voice was part hurt s she carefully placed the prosthetic on leverage to adjust.

There is no happy ever after for you and Asami. Did you forget?

Panic surged through Korra's body as her entire world tipped up and she fell off the edge.

Korra: "So okay... Good. You found the codicil "

Korra crossed arms trying to stop the trembling that had started in her leg and was now spreading quickly to her hips.. 

Looking weary and drained, Asami dragged a hand across her forehead and through her raven black hair.. 

Asami: "Dad wrote it a few days before our accident and got to video cam it. When he came to meet you why did he paid for your hospital bills and shipped his most prescious satomobile for you?"

Korra took a step back to steady herself on the wall, eyes wide..

Korra: "I thought it was your first satomobile and we always use it around Republic City.."

Asami: "It was.. I customized and upgraded it when I was sixteen and it fitted you so well.. It wouldn't toil on your previous injury because of the hand break and automated features.."

Korra: " Why would you even tinker a satomobile unknowingly it could fit a person without legs.."

Asami: "It was my undergrad thesis"

Korra: " Ohh ..now you found the codicil"

Korra swallowed the pain welling up in her throat..

Don't cry..don't you dare...

Korra: "It means you'll be going back home.."

Korra drew her eyes down so Asami couldn't see her pain..

Asami: "Korra.."

Asami begun to lessen their distance 

Korra: "Did you get the deed for this place drawn up? I'll also need you to sign those divorce papers.."

Korra sought into her wife's face as if she'd slapped Asami across the face..that the omega couldn't looked more shocked.

Asami: " I thought we already settled our differences last night.. I love you.. please Korra.."

Korra: " Don't make this harder than it has to be Asami.."

Korra said firmly, belying the devastation in her heart..

Korra: " You need to go.."

What about what I need..

Korra: "The company needs you.. their families needs you... You are Future Industries now.. "

Asami: " And so are you.. "

Korra: " No. I'm not.. "

Asami: " Dad gave you a ten percent controlling share."

Korra: " What?"

Asami: " That's what I was about to tell you before. I have eighty percent, the rest of the board had the rest. You got ten. "

The tingle of panic shot through Korra's veins

Korra: "Why would Hiroshi do that?"

Asami: "Because he already loved you like a daughter.. "

Choking back sudden tears 

Korra: " I don't want it!"

Asami: "You've got it"

Korra: "I don't care.. I'll.. "

Korra groped, desperate for a solution..

Korra: " I'll sell it back to you.."

Korra said as she turned her hand into her hair and rubbed her neck in horrible thoughts suddenly occurred.

Korra: "How long have you known?"

Asami's silence, the look in her green eyes said it all..

Korra blinked incredulously..

Korra: "You knew .. All this time you knew!"

Asami: "Yes.. "

Korra: " You promised me.. No lies"

A new thought twisted inside, burning a hole in her gut.

Korra: " Was this part of your plan? To keep me in the dark so I'd have no choice but to turn to you?"

Asami: " No!"

Asami's furious denial shocked Korra so much she went on more calmly to her omega.

Asami: "I don't want anymore secrets between us. And even if we hadn't found the codicil. I'm still going to persuade you and look after you.."

Korra: " I don't need to be looked after"

I want you

Korra: " Bolin offered me a real job. I can support myself. And I don't want to go back to something that tore us apart. I don't want to be a wife that will burden you.. your whole life.. "

Asami have her a look that said she was being unreasonable or hysterical or both..

Asami: " Do you think I'd walk away and leave my wife.. I am not you Korra"

No.. it became far more worse than she'd imagined. Instead of her leaving Korra.. one big rip off the Band aid .. Asami was coming back to do this all over again.. And after a year maybe two, she'll get the yearning for her Republic City, become bored without being on the company Frontline and Korra had to leave again.. They'd be forced onto that damned roller coaster ride, the highs of Asami's return, the uncertainties of her extended absences. They would fight the same argruments and Korra would feel exactly the same, loving her so desperately unhealthy, being incomprehensibly jealous and depressed..

Even entertaining the thought of staying married.

Korra's insides clenched. Hadn't Asami taken enough? What more could Korra possibly give without losing her very sanity? 

Asami: "Do it for me Korra.. stay with me.."

Asami said softy with her tears falling across her beautiful face..

Korra shook her head sobbing the thought that how could she give so much grief to the woman she love.. 

Korra: "No.."

Asami: "Korra.."

Korra whimpered and curled up into a ball as Asami bought her arms around her wife..

Asami rubbed the sides of her forearm .. 

Asami: " I don't want to leave.. I can't do it.."

Asami took a shuddering breath and lifted her chin to look into her blue eyes..

Asami: "Do you know how much you scared the Avaatu out of me?"

Korra's lip started to tremble

Korra: " Why?"

Asami: "Because I had you once but threw your feelings away. And knowing that absolutely kills me.. Because you knew me inside out, as no one else does. You understand me.."

Asami hesitated, trying to steady the waver in her voice..

Asami: "You make me feel more than just an omega. I was always your equal. Whenever I look at you and my heart .. it just stops. . and I couldn't think . I need you .. I want you to sire my child.. I love you.. "

Before Korra could say anything, Asami produced some papers behind her feet unknowingly she carried it all along..

Korra: "The divorce papers?"

Korra took the shelf from her and unrolled it..Five paired shiny keys fell out

Asami: "No.. the reconstruction of this whole block .. Six bedrooms, ocean views, balcony, huge backyard"

Korra: " You can't.. "

Asami: " I can.. I own it.. It's ours" 

Korra: "child?"

Asami: "I want a lot from you.."

Korra put her trembling hands to her wife's shoulders..

Korra: " You can't do this again.. What if you remembered everything? What if everything we shared this past days is too good to be true? I couldn't stand it if you ended up hating me.."

Korra's insecurities conveyed as she search Asami's face, begging her to understand.

Asami saw the hurt, the panic shadowing the events showing in her eyes and fell just that little more in love.. Asami made her doubt the sincerity of her actions. 

The loathing on her alpha's eyes engulf her .. Asami knew how much she loved her and must show her to never doubt ever again..

Asami : "Korra I wish I could tell you why I did all those things before, but I will never completely understand it."

Asami said softly, resting her hands on her broad shoulder and staring into her wide vulnerable eyes. 

Asami: "Yes they happened and I am sorry for that.. Yes, I kept quiet about your 50% share before I found dad's codicil.. I just couldn't give up my father's work away .. I wasn't sure we would find the codicil. You have to believe me. "

Asami felt her hand shake

But Korra held it and said nothing, just dropped her chin and let her brown hair fall across her face. Gently, Asami tucked it back behind her ear. 

Asami: "The Asami you knew once was gone. And if you let me. I'll spend the rest of our lives showing you.."

Asami rubbed her thumb on her wife's cheek..

Asami: "Please look at me.."

Korra bought her eyes up to meet her green teary eyes almost red from crying..

Asami: "I might never get all of my memories back. But what I do know is enough. Your smile, your laugh, the way you rub your hand behind your neck when your nervous.. The way you smell.. And the way I loved you. The way I love you now.." 

Asami amended her throat thick with emotion

Asami: " Love of simplicity, honesty and hope. I've been given a second chance with you.. To be a family. I want that.. and so much from you.. my wife.."

The wife she'd never known.. And for that she would be completely and utterly grateful. Out of tragedy came a blessing she would never ceases to marvel at. It blew her away at the very thought

Asami: "I remember it rained the day we met, your shirt was see through and you were wearing a black bra. I got you injured while riding your bike towards me.. and you were in so much pain from the cut my umbrella caused and it marked your thigh... I remembered our wedding day, the way you couldn't stop laughing from our speed wedding.. we were so drunk and in love.. And I remembered feeling nothing but deep, aching pain when you left me, I cried every night as though someone severed the part of my soul.. But most of all.."

Asami swept her eyes over her face, coming to rest on her wife's trembling mouth

Asami: " I remember I loved you. I still do. Which is why I'm staying here with you"

Korra: "What about Future Industries? Your Friends?"

Korra shook her head disbelievingly

Asami: "How can I explain this?"

Asami shuddered through and grasp to hold Korra tighter..

Asami: " I could run my office anywhere even if I'm not in Republic City.. I have Varrick as President.."

Korra: " But the R&D?"

Asami: " I have Zhu Li to replace me as head of the department.." 

Korra: "How could you just leave all of these for me?"

Asami: " I told you Korra I am not leaving I could still run the Future Industries as their CEO.. There were a lot of talented people my father had mentored.. I could use a little help ..so I could focus on our future together."

Then Korra kissed her deeply thoroughly, will all the longing and desperation of the past months spent apart and alone. Korra kissed her wife knowing beyond a doubt this time that they were absolutely made for each other.

Korra: "I have a few conditions.."

Korra finally said after a long moment..

Asami: "Yes?"

Korra: " That we won't let an argument come between us and it will not be longer than 24hrs"

Asami: "Done.. make out sex would be fine"

Korra:"Work stays at work. Weekends, evenings are ours.."

Asami: "Of course.. That's it?"

Korra nodded and her arms tightened 

Asami: " Now please tell me you love me.. "

Korra: " I love you Asami Sato"

Korra murmured against her mouth and cupped her face to caress the softness of Asami's lips with hers.. 

 

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading into me..
> 
> I hope my typos and wrong grammar doesn't affect your patience..
> 
> English isn't my first language.. but I try to convey detailed feelings of each character.. 
> 
> *Bows* thank you very much reader-nims. 
> 
> Chapter 19 will be something special..


End file.
